El juego de Chrysalis
by CamusDark
Summary: Chrysalis ha secuestrado a las mane 6 para hacerles pagar por lo que le han hecho en el pasado. La reina disfrutara mucho de sus nuevos juguetes sexuales, aunque podría tener un plan mas especial en mente. (Este fic es anthro)
1. Chrysalis

Gracias por pasarse por este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Este primer capitulo será un secuestro masivo, mientras que en los siguientes ya será la parte excitante XD

Este fic es anthro, asi que los personajes tendrán forma humana, pero dentro de la historia seguirán siendo unicornios, pegasos, etc. Creo que lo disfrutaran mas asi.

CHRYSALIS

Era una tarde oscura en Ponyville. Caía una tenue llovizna que no evitaba que los niños jugaran alegremente en el césped enlodado. Nadie notó cuando una oscura niebla se adentró por los callejones de la ciudad para meterse silenciosamente en la biblioteca. Allí estaba Twilight, Spike había tenido que hacer un viaje especial a Canterlot a encargo de la princesa Celestia. La unicornio morada llevaba puesto un saco blanco y una modesta falda que la cubría hasta las rodillas además de unos zapatos negros.

Al principio Twilight no notó la niebla adentrarse en la casa pero cuando el frio y la oscuridad hizo que las velas se la habitación se apagaran, ella giró solo para ver a la reina Chrysalis de pie obstruyendo la puerta. La malvada reina llevaba y pequeño bolso y un largo vestido tan negro como su piel que se confundía con sus formas le daba una extraña impresión de desnudez.

-¿Chrysalis? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo Twilight mientras retrocedía asustada.

-Oh nada en especial mi niña. Tengo un nuevo proyecto y me encantaría que tú y tus amigas participaran de el-

-¡Eso jamás!- Dijo Twilight mientras lanzaba un rayo desde su cuerno.

La reina lo desvió con un breve movimiento de su muñeca y se apresuró a lanzar un contra hechizo a Twilight. La bella unicornio cayó de rodillas mientras usaba su concentración para hacer frente a la magia de Chrysalis. Pero la Reina era muy fuerte. Su magia había aumentado desde el ataque en Canterlot y en poco tiempo logró dominar a Twilight haciéndola caer en cuatro patas.

-¿Qué…Qué harás?

-Jeje, no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa- Dijo disparando otro rayo hacia la unicornio.

Repentinamente, como una luz que se apaga, la unicornio cayó noqueada sobre el suelo de la biblioteca.

La reina abrió entonces un portal en la habitación, de este salió un Changelling que vestía el uniforme del ejército de la reina. Él tomó a Twilight por los tobillos y la empezó a arrastrar hacia el portal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, bruto?- dijo Chrysalis a la vez que golpeaba a su soldado en la cabeza- Ella es la alumna de Celestia es toda una aristócrata. Trátala con cariño.

El Changelling dejó a la unicornio en el suelo y pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por debajo de su cuello y la levantó con cuidado. Chrysalis se aproximó a la unicornio inconsiente y la besó en la mejilla

-No tienes idea de lo que te tengo preparado a ti y tus amigas- Dijo la reina acariciando la melena de Twilight, antes de que el soldado se marchara dejando a la reina sola en la biblioteca.

Entonces ella tomó un paraguas que se encontraba en un rincón y usó su magia para convertirse en una modesta terrestre de cuerpo pequeño y pocas curvas. Se dirigió a pasos apresurados hacia Sugar Cube Corner y tal como lo esperaba allí se encontraba Pinkie pie en el mostrador de la tienda. Llevaba puesta una blusa multicolor muy ceñida al cuerpo, unos jeans que solo le cubrían hasta los muslos dejando ver el perfil de su bonito trasero, y unos tenis.

Por un momento Chrysalis creyó que había sido descubierta cuando Pinkie se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie. Eres nueva ¿cierto? Por qué yo recuerdo a todos en Ponyville y a ti no te recuerdo así que debes ser nueva, oh mira ¿quieres un muffin?- Dijo metiendo el postre en la boca de la reina.

-Así es- contestó Chrysalis con la boca llena.

-Ah no puede ser. Debo preparar tu fiesta de bienvenida ahora mismo-

-Espera, ¿tienes un salón de fiestas aquí en esta casa?- Dijo Chrysalis fingiendo sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, acompáñame- Dijo Pinkie mientras caminaba a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar al cuarto en la parte trasera donde Pinkie guardaba todos sus implementos para fiestas.

-Soy como la mejor organizadora de fiestas de la ciudad- dijo Pinkie cuando estuvieron adentro.

-Quizá podamos ser amigas. Yo soy repostera-dijo la reina- ¿Quieres probar un pastelillo?-acto seguido sacó un bonito pastelito rosa de su bolsa.

-uh por supuesto que si- dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba el pastelillo y lo devoraba de un solo bocado- Uhm rico es esponjoso, tienes buena mano con la masa. Quizá tiene un extraño creo… creo… creo… - Pinkie dejó de hablar y cayó dormida sobre su esponjosa cola.

-No deberías aceptar comida de extraños.

Chrysalis retomó su forma y volvió a abrir el portal. Otro soldado se apresuró a salir, tomó a Pinkie por la cintura la cargó llevando su estómago sobre el hombro. Y se apresuró a cruzar el portal.

La reina tomó entonces la forma de un unicornio alto y hermoso vestido con un saco y un modesto pantalón. Salió a prisa de la tienda de los Cake camino a la boutique de Rarity, una vez allí golpeó la puerta. La puerta fue abierta por la pequeña Sweetie Bell.

-Disculpa pequeña, se encuentras la modista- dijo con dulzura Chrysalis-

-Rarity te necesitan- gritó Sweetie Bell antes de marcharse

Durante unos momentos se pudo escuchar el ruido de una discusión, entonces la pequeña salió corriendo enojada y se encerró en su cuarto. No mucho después salió Rarity aun con sus gafas puestas, llevaba una camisa de seda con un amplio escote y sin ningún tipo de sostén y una falda negra corta que marcaba sus muslos con cada paso de sus finos tacones negros

-Lo lamento señor pero no pue…- Rarity queda pasmada al ver la belleza del disfraz de Chrysalis. Ella no era capaz de negarle algo a un unicornio tan hermoso. Inmediatamente Rarity le sonrió

-Hola guapo, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Bueno, he estado buscando por el pueblo y me han dicho que usted señorita podía hacerme un traje y realmente necesito uno-

-Ya no me quedan trajes pero si te dejas tomar medidas puedo hacerte uno en menos de cinco días.

-Eso sería esplendido- Dijo Chrysalis

Ambos se dirigieron al estudio de Rarity en donde ella le hizo quitar el saco. Chrysalis se retiró el saco mostrando un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Rarity se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación fingiendo buscar un hilo mientras se mordía el puño de su mano izquierda. Si Sweetie Bell no hubiese estado en la casa se hubiese llevado a ese semental a la cama. Pero lo que ella no notó fue que Chrysalis se había acercado desde atrás y con un movimiento rápido pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de Rarity y mientras que con su otra mano le tapaba la boca con su brazo apretaba el cuello de la modista.

-¡Mpphhhhh!

Rarity se retorció al principio estuvo a punto de hacer un desastre con las patadas que daba, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas iban mermando hasta que su respiración casi se detuvo. Sus manos se descolgaron cuando ella ya no pudo más. Sus finos tacones al borde de sus pies cayeron.

Chrysalis solto el agarre de Rarity, y la dejo caer al suelo. Tras admirar a la bella unicornio inconsiente, Chrysalis se dio cuenta que estaba descalza, y que sus zapatos estaban en el suelo. Chrysalis retomó su forma.

\- Que tierna, se te cayeron tus lindos tacones.

La reina admiro esos bellos tacones, y se los probo, encajándole a la perfeccion.

\- Jeje, somos de la misma talla. Espero que no te moleste.

La reina puso sus brazos bajo las rodillas y cuello de la unicornio, y cargó a Rarity entre sus brazos, dejando sus pies descalzos colgando. Abrió otro portal. Chrysalis dejó a Rarity en manos del soldado no sin antes decirle:

-Tal vez no sea una princesa pero tiene el corazón de una, trátenla con cuidado-

Una vez el portal se hubo cerrado Chrysalis tomó la forma de una pegaso y salió por la ventana para no llamar la atención de Sweetie Bell. Se dirigió bajo la llovizna hasta las afueras de Ponyville una vez allí buscó la casa de Rainbow Dash. Sabía que Rainbow no sería tan fácil de someter pero estaba preparada. Sacó de su bolsa una pócima que había estado preparando con días de anterioridad y la metió en el suelo de la casa. Lentamente se empezó a extender una mancha verde por toda la casa.

Dentro, Rainbowdash se encontraba en el segundo piso. Acababa de salir de la ducha, se había puesto una larga camiseta con unos jeans como los de Pinkie, y unas pantuflas de tortuga. Iba bajando al primer piso cuando notó la mancha verde en su casa. pero entonces fue muy tarde. Se escuchó el opaco ruido de una explosión y acto seguido empezó a salir gas por las ventanas.

-¿Qué es esto? – se dijo a si misma Rainbow Dash tratando de resistir el gas que la adormitaba.

Intento llegar a su puerta para poder escapar, pero finalmente se desplomo en el suelo. Chrysalis abrió el portal en el interior de la casa desde afuera y en poco tiempo un Changelling surgió, tomó a Rainbow dash de los brazos y la haló hasta el portal.

\- Fuiste algo lenta.–

Chrysalis se alejó tranquilamente y encaminó su rumbo hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Sabía que Applejack tampoco sería fácil de domar, pero estaba preparada. No fue necesario de mucho esfuerzo para encontrarla. Recién la escuchó se subió a la copa de los árboles y se acercó sigilosamente hasta poder divisarla. Applejack llevaba una camisa a cuadros, un jean roto por el desgaste y un par de botas.

Chrysalis saco un pañuelo blanco y lo preparo bien, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad. Alzó vuelo y en menos de un parpadeo sujeto a Applejack por detrás.

-Mphhhhh – la granjera intentaba resistirse, pero un olor dulce la hacía perder fuerzas.

-Ve a dormir mi niña, no pasa nada – dijo Chrysalis con voz tierna mientras sujetaba a la granjera con fuerza.

La terrestre poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas, hasta que quedo inconsciente, y sus brazos colgando como fideos.

Chrysalis sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su fuerza y abrió el portal, el soldado que se presentó tomó a Applejack del mismo modo que habían hecho con Pinkie y se dirigió al portal entonces Chrysalis dijo:

-A ella amárrenla bien, no queremos problemas-

Chrysalis se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo, habían valido la pena todas esas semanas de espiar a Twilight y sus amigas. Solo le hacía falta Fluttershy y ya sabía dónde encontrarla. La pegaso se encontraba tomando un baño en un estanque en medio del bosque. Había dejado su ropa en unos arbustos cercanos. Chrysalis se acercó por los arbustos sin que Fluttershy lo notara y creó un hechizo de electricidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectar su sistema nervioso. Chrysalis concentró su magia como una esfera del tamaño de una canica y la arrojó en el estanque. Inmediatamente Fluttershy lazó un ahogado grito y su cuerpo se retorció entre los arcos de electricidad. Luego solo hubo silencio.

Chrysalis salió del escondite y se acercó a la poni desmayada, flotando en el agua. La sacó del estanque con sumo cuidado y la dejó en el suelo.

-Pobre- pensó Chrysalis viendo a la pegaso desnuda- Va a sentir frio cuando despierte-

La reina se quitó su vestido dejando sus negros y redondos senos al aire. Solo vestida con su ropa interior apretada contra su trasero. Vistió a Fluttershy como si se tratase de una niña. La tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza, como si fuera una princesa. Vio el rostro inconsiente de Fluttershy y sonrio.

\- Tranquila, pronto estaras con tus amigas.

Abrió el portal por última sin dejar ningún rastro de lo que había sucedido con las chicas. Su plan había funcionado. Las chicas ahora eran sus prisioneras.

* * *

Espero que les gustara

Me gustaría mucho que dejaran review para saber que tal estuvo.


	2. Applejack

AVISO

Acabo de resubir este capitulo. No me di cuenta antes de que se corto una parte al final del documento, pero ahora esta completo. Lamento el error.

APPLEJACK

Crysalis caminaba entre los oscuros pasillos de su siniestro santuario. Entró en una muy amplia sala redonda en la cual había una bola de cristal, una enorme losa de piedra, un pequeño estanque y un segundo piso con techo de cúpula a través del cual entraba la luz. La reina se despojó de su vestido verde y lo dobló con cuidado dejándolo en un rincón. Se quitó, así mismo, su ropa interior y dejándola sobre el vestido. Se quedó en silencio solo oyendo el susurró del estanque. Le dedicó unos segundos a apreciar su hermoso cuerpo. Ya que aun siendo una Changelling, Sus senos eran grandes y suaves, al igual que su voluptuoso trasero. Eso sin contar las amplias caderas.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos contiguos. Allí estaba Applejack, tendida sobre una mullida cama, Tenía las manos y pies atados, y su cabello revuelto. Crysalis se acercó a ella y la acarició como una madre lo haría.

\- Es hora de jugar, linda.

La besó en la mejilla y la cargó entre sus brazos de manera que su cabeza no quedara descolgando sino que reposara sobre el suave pecho de la reina. Chrysalis veía con ternura el rostro durmiente de la granjera.

Crysalis había tenido la precaución de mantener dormidas a todas las ponis, pero sabía que Applejack despertaría pronto y la escogió a ella para jugar de primero. La llevó hasta la sala con la losa de piedra y la acostó allí.

La poni terrestre aun llevaba la ropa con la que fue noqueada, la única diferencia era que su camisa se había levantado y se podía ver su abdomen marcado por los años de trabajo. Crysalis le retiró a la poni las botas de un solo tirón. No fue capaz de contenerse, subió sobre Applejack a la altura de las caderas y empezó a acariciarla en su hermoso y musculoso abdomen, disfrutando de la tersa piel de la poni. Tomó entonces la camisa entre las dos manos y la haló con fuerza hacia los lados haciendo saltar los botones. Crysalis sintió cono su corazón se agitaba al ver los duros senos de Applejack. No se lo pensó dos veces, dirigió su voraz y larga lengua a aquellos senos lamiéndolos desde la base hasta los pezones, una vez allí, sacó sus colmillos y mordió con suavidad el pezón izquierdo de la poni sacándola del sueño profundo.

-Aghhhh

Una vez los gemidos de Applejack se hicieron más fuertes, Crysalis supo que había despertado y le dijo:

-Buenos días Muñeca-

La primera impresión de Applejack fue retroceder asustada, trató de liberarse de las cuerdas pero los nudos estaban muy bien hechos. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar cuando empezó a detallar el lugar donde estaba. Crysalis pasó su mano por los senos de Applejack pero la poni se sacudió para liberarse.

-No haré parte de lo que estés tramando, Libérame ahora-

-Así no se le habla a tu reina- Dijo Crysalis mientras descendía lentamente por el cuerpo de Applejack. Una vez llegó a los pies de la poni, tomó el húmedo calcetín del pie izquierdo y se lo quitó con cuidado mientras le lamia la planta de los pies, repitió la acción con el derecho.

-Agh, ¡dejame! – exclamó Applejack asqueada.

Sacudió sus piernas y le propinó a la reina una patada.

-Quise ser dulce contigo-Dijo Crysalis mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al rostro de Applejack- Pero supongo que lo haremos por las malas- Dicho esto, le propinó a la poni una bofetada en el rostro que le dejó una marca roja al instante.

Crysalis se movió hasta el extremo de la losa y se sentó mirando a Applejack, luego introdujo sus dedos índices en su propia vagina y empezó a tirar hacia los lados. No tardo mucho para poder tener suficiente espacio para meter sus cuatro dedos. Mientras, Applejack miraba sorprendida como la vagina de la reina había alcanzado el suficiente tamaño como para meter dos botellas de vino enteras.

Applejack se volvió a retorcer, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar boca arriba. Entonces se escuchó un gorgoteo, La reina echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la oleada de placer y de su vagina salieron seis tentáculos verdes que se empezaron a estirar hacia los pies de Applejack Mientras las alas de Crysalis se convertían en una masa de tentáculos negros que se movían con rapidez hacia la poni.

Applejack sintió como la invadía el asco cuando los tentáculos verdes y viscosos empezaron a tocar sus pies. Entonces, son un rápido movimiento, los tentaculos negros de la reina tomaron los pies de Applejack y los tiraron en direcciones opuestas haciendo que la soga en sus tobillos se reventara dejando una marca roja. Lentamente los tentáculos verdes empezaron a entrar por la bota del pantalón y los agujeros en el jean de la poni llenado sus piernas del viscoso fluido.

Lentamente el pantalón de Applejack se empezó a hinchar hasta que en medio de las maldiciones de la poni se pudo oír el rasgar de la tela. Los pantalones se rompieron verticalmente quedando sujetos solo del cinturón. Las pantys necesitaron a duras penas un tirón para reventarse. Entonces al igual que sus piernas, sus brazos también fueron halados en direcciones opuestas dejando la marca de la soga. Los tentáculos negros envolvieron las piernas y brazos de la poni y esta pudo sentir como en peso de su cuerpo se empezaba a acumular en sus extremidades. En un rápido movimiento quedó suspendida boca abajo mirando a la reina que levantó la cabeza saliendo de su torbellino de placer.

-Mi niña, que linda te vez-

Applejack se puso roja de la ira, pero cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a Crysalis, un tentáculo verde le rodeó el cuello y se metió en la boca de la poni. Applejack hubiese deseado morder con todas sus fuerzas pero era capaz de cerrar la mandíbula. Se sintió confundida al descubrir que aquel fluido viscoso tenía un sabor más dulce que la miel. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Entonces tratando de escupirlo, por accidente presionó el tentáculo entre su lengua y su paladar. Inmediatamente la reina gimió en el mas deleitable placer y Applejack sintió como su boca se llenaba de aquel dulce liquido obligándola a tragar.

Otro par de tentáculos se movieron lentamente alrededor de los senos de Applejack enroscándose como serpientes. Cuando Applejack sintió en la punta de sus pezones aquel viscoso jugo, su cuerpo se retorció tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación. Nunca la había experimentado. Tenía la fuerza punzante del dolor, pero el efecto embriagante del placer. Al ver que no era capaz de librarse de aquella sensación, simplemente se abandonó sintiendo como se expandía hacia sus espalda y sus hombros.

Applejack estaba tan absorta en lo que sucedía en su pecho que casi ni sentía como la mezcla de saliva y fluidos se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, o como su abdomen era bañado en el jugo que se escapa de sus senos ni siquiera llegaba a sentir las suaves caricias que recibía su clítoris por todos los tentáculos que bailaban alrededor de su pelvis.

Entonces, sin previo aviso. Uno de los tentáculos verdes se introdujo con fuerza en su ano haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. Crysalis no se esperaba que Applejack aun tuviera voluntad de pelear. Crysalis no se dio por vencida, volvió a arremeter con más fuerza. La poni terrestre fue invadida de nuevo por la urgencia de sacar el tentáculo pero con cada contracción solo lograba que Crysalis gimiera de placer. Finalmente Applejack se rindió.

La reina finalmente se había dejado de juegos, sin ninguna delicadeza introdujo otro tentáculo verde en la vagina de Applejack. Fue una punzada tan intensa que la poni se atragantó con todo lo que tenía en la boca y su cuerpo tuvo que sacarlo por la nariz, mojando a la reina en el acto.

Por un momento Applejack creyó que se iba a volver loca, Sentía como si cuerpo estuviera empapado en todo tipo de fluidos, mientras su cuerpo palpitaba unísono al ritmo del placer y el deseo del orgasmo casi ni sintió cuando la reina introdujo otro tentáculo en su estrecha vagina. La reina no se quedaba atrás, aunque sus sentimientos eran menos extremos, Sentía como cada tentáculo pedía a gritos correrse mientras su mente vagaba en el más dulce cenit.

Entonces se pudo escuchar el grito de placer de la reina al llegar al orgasmo en seis lugares distintos. No fue capaz de contener el tentáculo en la boca de Applejack y se corrió fuera de ella mojándole la espalda que era el único lugar que permanecía relativamente seco. Por su lado, la poni terrestre sintió como sus senos eran apretados y escupió casi todo lo que tenía en la boca, mojando a la reina en el cuello y la boca, sacó fuerza de donde ya no tenía y sacó el tentáculo de su ano entre un incontrolable y tan dulce grito de placer que hizo que Crysalis se corriera sobre el trasero de Applejack

La noble poni terrestre volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando se sintió libre de los tentáculos verdes, Crysalis entonces apoyó con suavidad el viscoso cuerpo de Applejack sobre ella mientras la abrazaba. Los brazos de la poni temblaban luego del esfuerzo y la baba en su rostro impedía que pudiera abrir los ojos. Estaba tan impactada que no podía moverse.

-Ya, ya mi niña- Dijo Crysalis mientras le limpiaba los ojos, y Applejack vio el rostro sonriente de la reina - Sé que estas cansada pero ya podrás ir a dormir-

Dicho esto la besó con delicadeza en la boca. Applejack pudo sentir como su boca se empezaba a poner reseca y su cuerpo se adormilaba, entonces lentamente de su nariz y de sus orejas empezó a salir un gas verde.

-¿Qué… que me hiciste?- dijo muy débil la poni.

-Lo llamo Beso del sueño. Te pondrá en un profundo sueño del que nunca despertaras. Tranquila, tendras lindos sueños sobre lo que acabas de vivir.

-No… no…

-Te tendre como mi trofeo en una linda vitrina. Oh, y no te preocupes por tus amigas – le susurró al oído – Ellas te acompañaran pronto.

Applejack intento luchar contra la maldición que le puso la reina, pero fue inútil. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta que la poni quedó profundamente dormida sobre el cuerpo de Crysalis.

La reina ya no tenía ningún afán. Se quedó tendida bajo la joven poni mientras descansaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de la poni granjera.

Luego de un rato movió a Applejack con cuidado, se levantó y tomó a la poni entre sus brazos tal como había hecho antes de sacarla de la habitación, y la llevo al estanque en la habitacion.

-Es hora de tu baño, mi niña.

Se sumergieron en el agua fría del estanque y Crysalis empezó a lavarla minuciosamente como si fuera una bebé, sin perder la oportunidad de acariciarla suavemente en sus pechos, y en su rostro. Luego de un par de minutos al reina sacó a Applejack la secó y la subió cargándola hasta la cúpula. Allí había seis cajas de vidrio. Dejó a Applejack en la más lejana. Cerro la caja y admiro a su nuevo trofeo, una terrestre desnuda que acababa de tener el momento mas placentero de su vida.

-Duerme bien, tienes toda la eternidad para hacerlo-


	3. Rainbow Dash

RAINBOW DASH

Era un nuevo día, Chrysalis se sentía revitalizada y llena de energía mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de la bola de cristal mientras cargaba un par de cadenas en sus manos. Al llegar, miró satisfecha el buen trabajo que habían hecho sus sirvientes limpiando el lugar, tras el juego que tuvo con Applejack.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso en donde había dejado a Applejack durmiendo desnuda, y miró satisfecha su trofeo a través del cristal.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste, linda? ¿Te sientes sola? No te preocupes, hoy traeré a una de tus amigas.

Al igual que el día anterior, bajó y se desvistió, dejando su ropa organizada en un rincón de la habitación. Su cuerpo seguía igual de radiante que siempre.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación contigua a la de Applejack. Allí descansaba Rainbow Dash plácidamente. La pegaso llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos jeans, y unas pantuflas verdes con forma de tortuga.

Chrysalis había pedido que muy temprano en la mañana le cortaran el suministro de gas somnífero para que estuviera muy despierta para jugar. Chrysalis entró en la habitación y sujetó a Rainbow en brazos con igual delicadeza como lo había hecho con Applejack. Dash era mucho mas ligera, y quizas no era tan ardiente como sus amgias, pero sin duda alguna era linda. Chrysalis salió de la habitación, llevándose a Rainbow Dash como princesa.

\- Hmmm, ¿Que hare contigo? - pesnso Chrysalis viendo a la pegaso en sus brazos, sin notar como una de las pantuflas de Dash estaba suelta y balanceandose en sus dedos al borde de caerse.

Llegaron a la habitacion de juegos, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejar a Rainbow sobre la losa de piedra, una de las pantuflas de tortuga se deslizó de los pies de la poni.

Chrysalis dejó a Rainbow en la loza y se devolvió a recoger la pantufla, se quedó mirandola por un momento y dijo:

-Hasta tú, mi salvaje voladora tienes un lado tierno- Y dicho esto le volvió a calzar la prenda- Se te ven lindas, te las dejare por ahora.

Chrysalis entonces procedió a sacarle los jeans, sin embargo no deseaba quitarle las pantuflas, así que cuando los shorts le llagaron a la rodilla, la reina utilizó sus afiladas uñas para romperlos por la mitad. La reina se deleitó con la hermosa figura del vientre de Rainbow demarcado por sus apretadas pantys. Sin embargo no se podría decir lo mismo de su pecho que no alcanzaba a sobresalir de su camiseta.

Chrysalis cortó entonces la atadura en las muñecas de Rainbow Dash para reemplazarlas con los grilletes de las cadenas. Luego corto las de los tobillos. Entonces tomó a la poni y la colgó con los brazos bien extendidos de las argollas ancladas en el techo. Casi inmediatamente, Rainbow empezó a despertar al sentir la presión en sus muñecas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Dash con el peso del sueño aun en su cuerpo.

-Oh que bueno que ya despertaste- Dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa

-¿Tu? ¿¡Qué me has hecho!? – Gritó Rainbow mientras se agitaba provocando que sus pantuflas salieran volando.

\- Nada… aún. Solo te quiero dar algo que te hará muy feliz-

-No quiero nada tu yo ¡déjame ir!- Dijo Rainbow mientras empezaba a lanzar patadas descalza. Pero la reina en un rápido movimiento, atrapó ambos pies de la pegaso y la hizo abrir las piernas a todo lo que sus brazos fueron capaces. Luego, usando su magia, hizo brotar del suelo dos columnas que se alzaron hasta rodear los tobillos de Rainbow y continuaron hasta que las piernas de la pegaso quedaron abiertas en un ángulo de 180 grados haciendo que arqueara la espalda y que sus pantys se deslizaran. Chrysalis entonces sujetó la ropa interior de Rainbow y la reventó halando hacía delante mientras dejaba una marca roja en las nalgas de la pegaso.

-mira que hermosa eres- dijo Chrysalis al ver la grande y rosada vagina de Rainbow- Ah pero tan insegura.

-Cállate, no sé lo que dices-

Chrysalis hizo flotar la bola de cristal hasta su mano derecha y las pantuflas hasta su mano izquierda luego miró dentro del cristal y dijo:

-Oh mira esos incontrolables deseos que rugen pidiendo ser liberados. Toda esa pornografía que guardas bajo tu colchón solo te ha abierto el apetito pero ya no te satisfacen. Y los chicos. Ellos, no te prestan atención, todos alegando que eres muy masculina ¡idiotas!

Chrysalis dejó la bola de nuevo en su sitio, le volvió a calzar las pantuflas a Rainbow y recostó su cabeza sobre el muslo de la pegaso diciendo:

-pero ya no tendrás que volverte a tocar sola nunca más. Para eso está mami. Y me asegurare de hacerte muy feliz si me lo pides -

Dicho esto, rstiró su lengua hasta la vagina de Rainbow y la lamió de arriba abajo con delicadeza. La pegaso sufrió una contracción al sentir el cálido y húmedo contacto. Sintió la urgencia de mover sus piernas para aliviar la tensión, pero de las caderas hacia abajo su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Lo único que pudo hace, fue doblar sus codos mientras gemía suavemente tratando de resistir el placer. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la poni empezó a sentir como se acumulaba la tensión en su cuerpo y empezó a gemir con más fuerza mientras aleteaba descontroladamente. Entonces sintió un ligero alivió al notar que Chrysalis se detenía,

-Suéltame- Ordenó, agitada, Rainbow. Pronto sintió como la tensión se volvía a cumular mientras su cuerpo pedía con más intensidad el orgasmo.

-Tranquila, mami te enseñará un nuevo truco-

Chrysalis voló hasta ubicarse detrás de Rainbow y se sentó sobre el trasero de la pegaso cuidado de no hacerle presión, Sujetó las alas de la poni y buscó la plumas que estaban más cerca de la espalda. Con una suave caricia hizo que Rainbow se estremeciera al sentir una cálida ráfaga de placer recorriéndole la espalda. Chrysalis pasó sus pies sobre el vientre de Rainbow y continuó estimulándola con la punta de sus dedos. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Rainbow estuvo a punto de volver a aletear, pero Chrysalis le sujetó las con fuerza y metió sus manos dentro del plumaje, con delicada destreza encontró los puntos suaves de las alas y los presionó haciendo que estas se pusieran rígidas. Rainbow solo sintió cono si la sangre se moviera más aprisa dentro de sus alas disparando sus puntos sensibles.

Chrysalis se volvió a retirar y empezó a volar frente a Rainbow, pero para entonces, ella estaba desesperada deseando el orgasmo con ardor.

-Sé que quieres unas tetas como las de mami- Dijo Chrysalis apretando sus propios senos.

-Has lo que quieras pero no te detengas- Dijo Dash entre respiraciones.

Chrysalis tomó la camiseta de Rainbow y la pegó contra el cuerpo de la poni. Se marcaron levemente los pequeños pezones de la poni. Chrysalis entonces rompió con sus uñas un trozo de tela delante de cada pezón y prestó su cuerpo contra el de Rainbow haciendo que los pezones de ambas se tocaran.

\- ¿Qué haces…? ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Rainbow sintió de repente como sus senos se empezaban a humedecer y soltó un grito de placer cuando sintió una punzada que le recorría el pecho. Empezó a sentir como si una serpiente le estuviese recorriendo todo el pecho. Mientras este se expandía lentamente. Chrysalis extendió sus pies nuevamente hasta la intimidad de Rainbow y continuó acariciándola con el dorso del pie mientras Rainbow gemía con la misma intensidad de su creciente placer.

-Mami te está dando unas bonitas tetas. No seas mala, dale un beso a mami- Dijo Chrysalis.

Rainbow estaba tan extasiada que sin pensarlo dos veces buscó los labios de la reina y los besó con voraz deseo. La camisa de Rainbow Se empezó a ajustar y pronto se escuchó como se desgarraba, se hizo una abertura horizontal en donde Chrysalis había rasgado y los enormes senos de Rainbow quedaron colgando por la estrecha abertura mientras la reina era obligada a separarse.

Chrysalis miró orgullosa como los senos de Rainbow colgaban fuera de la camisa mientras aun goteaba un poco de líquido blanco de los pezones-

-Necesito más, quiero correrme- Dijo Rainbow Dash entre jadeos

-Así no se le piden las cosas jovencita- Dijo Chrysalis sonriendo.

Rainbow guardo silencio por un momento y luego digo con vos dulce:

-Mami, lámeme-

Chrysalis se acercó e introdujo su larga lengua en la vagina de Rainbow haciendo que ella descolgara su cabeza en puro éxtasis. Estaba deleitada con el cosquilleo que recorría sus senos. Tuvo enormes deseos de tocárselos pero era incapaz de mover sus manos, así que cruzó sus alas sobre su pecho y los empezó a apretar contra su cuerpo. Inmediatamente sintió como un hilo de placer se revolvía en su estómago y se movía hacia la parte más baja de su cuerpo.

-Más fuerte mami, hazme más fuerte- Grito Rainbow Dash, mientras apretaba sus senos con sus alas. Repentinamente la Pegaso sintió como el hilo que se revolvía en su vientre era liberado por su vagina en una erupción de placer que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo. Chrysalis retiró su lengua al instante solo para recibir los fluidos de Rainbow en el rostro, sin embargo la pegaso se había corrido con tanta fuerza que luego de poco menos de medio minuto, su vagina aún seguía chorreando mientras Chrysalis disfrutaba de ser empapada.

Finalmente Chrysalis sintió que Rainbow se relajaba. La pegaso tenia una cara de mucha satisfacción, y sudaba en todo su cuerpo.

\- Mi trabajo esta hecho.

La reina se puso frente a la pegaso y le dio un corto beso en la boca. Lentamente empezó a salir gas verde por las orejas de Rainbow mientras se adormilaba. Chrysalis la liberó de los pies y de las manos. La sujeto verticalmente. La pegaso estaba floja, sin resistirse. Una de sus pantuflas se aflojo, cayendo al suelo y dejando el pie descalzo.

La reina se dio cuenta, pero aun asi dejó a la pegaso con suavidad en la losa.

-Es hora de descansar mi muñeca- Dijo Chrysalis acariciando a la pegaso.

Rainbow estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos pero solo alcanzó a articular dos palabras

-Quiero… más…- dijo quedandose dormida.

Chrysalis se acerco a la pegaso dormida, y le acaricio la cara. Su rostro adormitado era simplemente adorable.

\- Lo siento mi niña, pero ya es tarde.

Chrysalis vio la pantufla en el suelo y la recogio.

\- Bueno, ya no las necesitaras - dijo removiendo la otra pantufla, dejando a la pegaso descalza – creo que me las quedaré.

La reina entonces recogió a la pegaso en sus brazos y al igual que a Applejack, la lavó en el estanque. Cuando la poni estuvo limpia y seca, la subió a la cupula, y la ubicó en la segunda caja de cristal, junto a la de Applejack. Ahora tenia 2 bellos trofeos.

\- Descansen mis pequeñas.

Luego se alejó cargando las pantuflas sus manos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Enserio apreciaria mucho que dejaran review. Eso me motiva a escribir.


	4. Fluttershy

FLUTTERSHY

Chrysalis se había levantado de buen humor. Caminaba desnuda hacia la sala de la bola de cristal mientras sostenía las pantuflas de Rainbow Dash en sus manos. Cuando hubo llegado se dirigió al segundo piso, se acercó a la vitrina donde descansaba la pegaso y luego de recostar su mejilla en el cristal dijo:

-Muchas gracias, niña, por tus pantuflas, realmente son muy bonitas-

Luego bajó al estanque y se dio un veloz baño, se secó, se vistió con su bata de baño y se calzó las pantuflas de Rainbow Dash. Hecho esto, se dirigió a la habitación en donde descansaba Fluttershy. La pegaso vestia un vestido negro que Chrysalis le dio cuando la secuestro para que no le diera frio. El vestido llegaba hasta sus tobillos, dejando sus pies descalzos descubiertos. Recogió a la poni en brazos y la llevó con delicadeza hasta la losa de piedra. Una vez allí, le quitó la cobija y la arrojó lejos.

Fluttershy era la más pesada de todas las chicas, pero así mismo era la más voluptuosa, tanto así que el vestido de Chrysalis le quedaba apretado haciendo resaltar sus curvas. La reina no se molestó en atar la poni, por lo que inmediatamente le empezó a acariciar los pies con la yema de los dedos mientras la llamaba por el nombre.

-Fluttershy, despierta Fluttershy.

La poni no tardó en empezar a moverse en espasmos al sentir las caricias y besos, Entonces entre cortas risitas, Flutershy despertó. Sin embargo, cuando su confusión se disipó, la poni retrocedió, asustada.

-¿Chrysalis?- Dijo Fluttershy mientras retrocedía- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué donde están todos?

-Oh tus amigas… están conmigo ya tuve la oportunidad de estar con Rainbow Dash- Dijo Chrysalis mientras balanceaba las pantuflas en la punta de sus pies para que Fluttershy pudiera verlas.

-¿Te la comiste?- E inmediatamente las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Fluttershy.

-No, no mi niña- Dijo Chrysalis mientras se arrimaba a la asustada poni- Ella está bien, solo esta durmiendo. Yo solo quiero ayudarte como lo hice con ella.

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Ya sabes, con ese problema que no le has contado a nadie-

Fluttershy se ruborizó al instante no quería creer que Chrysalis sabía de su problema, Sin embargo, la reina se quitó las pantuflas y se montó sobre ella. La reina puso entonces su mano sobre uno de los senos de Fluttershy y apretó provocándole una mueca de dolor a la poni.

-Ay perdóname- Dijo Chrysalis- Te hice muy fuerte. Pero no te preocupes yo lo solucionaré- Luego la besó en la mejilla.

Fluttershy estaba confundida pero su temor se había disipado. Entonces Chrysalis se ubicó detrás de la pegaso y empezó a masajearle los hombros. La poni estaba incomoda, se notaba en como cerraba su cuerpo, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente como para llevarle la contraria a la reina. Chrysalis empezó a besarla detrás de las orejas y en el cuello, entonces con un sutil movimiento de sus manos, retiró los tirantes haciendo que el vestido cayera sobre el vientre de la poni.

Fluttershy se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con sus manos pero igual solo se pudo poner tapar modestamente. Chrysalis paso entonces sus manos bajo las suaves axilas de la pegaso obligándola a separar los brazos puso entonces sus dedos sobre los pronunciados pezones de Fluttershy y empezó a pellizcarla suave y rítmicamente. La tímida poni lanzó un agudo gemido que provocó que a Chrysalis la recorriera un cosquilleo de éxtasis.

Flutershy encorvó su espalda para huir de la prensa en su pecho, pero Chrysalis al notarlo, acercó su cuerpo contra el de la poni obligándola a enderezar la espalda limitando su movimiento. Flutershy al sentir más aguda la incomodidad, puso sus manos sobre las de la reina oprimiendo su propio pecho. Lentamente, los dedos de la reina se empezaron a humedecer hasta que la leche de Fluttershy se escurriera por entre sus manos.

-¿Sientes esa leche brotando de tus senos? Mami puede sacarla por ti, solo tienes que pedirlo-

-No más por favor- Dijo Fluttershy al sentir que empezaba a cruzar el umbral del dolor. Sin embargo Chrysalis no se detuvo. Entonces Fluttershy se arriesgó y dijo- Mami por favor detente me duele-

Chrysalis la dejó, Cambió de posición y se sentó sobre los muslos de Fluttershy, Ella por su parte se cubrió su pecho. Lo mejor que pudo.

-Ya niña. No tienes por qué taparte frente a mami, yo no creo que tus senos sean raros son tan preciosos como los míos ¿Quieres verlos?-

Fluttershy no dijo nada pero si movió sus brazos. Chrysalis se desanudó la bata de baño y se la retiró. La tímida poni descubrió que el cuerpo de la reina le causaba una extraña sensación y aceleraba su corazón, era tan hermosa y sus curvas tan pronunciadas que solo se podía comparar con ella misma. Chrysalis se acercó y puso sus mejillas sobre el pecho de la poni. Era tan suave, cálido, terso y grande que Chrysalis no pudo contenerse y puso sus labios alrededor de los pezones de la poni.

Inmediatamente Fluttershy soltó un pequeño gemido. Al sentir como la reina la mordía con sus labios y succionaba lentamente. Entonces, Chrysalis pasó su mano debajo del vestido y sobre la vagina de Fluttershy y empezó a acariciarla suavemente.

Fluttershy nunca había experimentado una sensación de placer como aquella, ni siquiera cuando se tocaba ella misma, Parecía que la reina la conocía mucho mejor que ella misma. La poni trató de cerrar sus piernas al sentir la tensión acumularse, al sentir la mano prensada contra sus muslos, Fluttershy realmente empezó a disfrutar de las caricias de la reina. Mientras, la reina seguía jugando con los senos de la pegaso. Pasando de uno al otro cuando sentía que uno dejaba de gotear. Así, Chrysalis se llenó la boca de leche, luego tragó y dijo

-Tienes unos senos lindos y una leche deliciosa- Luego volvió a chupar con mucha mas fuerza hasta que en su boca quedó un generoso trago. Luego buscó los labios de Fluttershy y la besó mientras dejaba que la leche pasara a la boca de la poni. Fluttershy se resistió a tragar su propia leche, pero entonces Chrysalis pasó su larga y áspera lengua por la boca de la poni obligándola a tragar. Sin embargo algo de la leche trató de irse por la tráquea de la poni obligándola a estornudar mientras un par de lágrimas blancas se escurrían de los ojos de la poni.

Chrysalis liberó la boca de la poni y lamió las dos lágrimas.

-Hasta tu llanto es delicioso- Dijo la reina- pero no hemos acabado, aun tienes mucha leche- Luego se giró y extendió sus piernas, de su vagina salieron dos viscosos tentáculos transparentes que veloces se dirigieron a los pezones de Fluttershy se fijaron en la piel de alrededor. Luego Chrysalis se arrodilló y desgarró el vestido. Luego puso sus labios sobre la vagina de la poni e introdujo su lengua. Inmediatamente Fluttershy prensó la cabeza de la reina con sus muslos, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Entonces sintió en sus pezones un tirón que la obligó a arquear su espalda. Fue invadida por una oleada de placer que se asentó en su pecho. La poni puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apretó tratando de aliviar la tensión en su cuerpo. Pero en ese preciso momento sintió una leve punzada en la punta de sus pezones, Ella no lo notó porque había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, pero un hilillo blanco empezó a subir por los tentáculos. Fluttershy estiró sus manos y se sujetó de las nalgas de la reina mientras las apretaba con fuerza. Buscó a tientas y metió ambos pulgares en el ano de Chrysalis provocando que Chrysalis se contorsionara levemente.

Ambas estaban llegando a su clímax. Cada una ayudaba a la otra. Mientras más placer sentía Fluttershy, con más ansias tocaba a la reina y viceversa. Entonces Fluttershy ya no se pudo contener y dio un agudo gritó mientras se corría en la boca de la reina. Solo un instante después experimento un segundo y tercer orgasmo cuando sintió una exquisita punzada de placer en sus pezones. Los tentáculos de Chrysalis se hincharon con la cantidad de leche que subió por ellos. Chrysalis profirió un largo gemido. Luego liberó los pezones de Fluttershy.

A Chrysalis le costaba admitirlo, pero Fluttershy le había dado un orgasmo exquisito. Tanto así que tuvo que permanecer quieta por un rato mientras la leche de Fluttershy se escurría a chorros por su vagina extendiendo su orgasmo.

Cuando Chrysalis se hubo recuperado, se giró hasta poder mirar a Fluttershy a los ojos. Luego le dio su beso del sueño, y un humo verde empezó a salir de la nariz y orejas de la pegaso.

-Mira, ya no te duele ¿cierto?- Dijo Chrysalis mientras apretaba los senos se Fluttershy- ¿Quieres que lo repitamos cuando te vuelvan a crecer?

-No…no puedo- Dijo Fluttershy adormilada

-Ah no te preocupes niña mami no se enojara por eso, siempre es un gusto para mi ayudarte-

-Gracias mami- Dijo Fluttershy. Luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

Chrysalis la levantó y la llevó al estanque, la lavó con mucho más esmeró y delicadeza que a las demás. Mientras la arrullaba y acariciaba. Luego la tomó y subió hasta el segundo piso. Recostó en la caja de cristal al lado de Rainbow Dash.

-Te ves mucho mejor mi niña- Dijo mientras le tocaba el pecho- Duerme bien, mami cuidará de ti.

* * *

Ya van 3 XD

Espero que les gustara. Dejen sus reviews, enserio aprecio mucho los que dejan.


	5. Pinkie Pie

PINKIE PIE

Chrysalis estaba en el segundo piso, mirando a sus tres bellas chicas en cajas de vidrio mientras dormían plácidamente. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Llevaba un vestido rojo intenso de una sola pieza. Bajó rápidamente para recibir a sus amadas hijas. Todas ellas eran mucho más pequeñas que su madre, además delgadas y en cada una de ellas brillaba una ciega admiración por Chrysalis. Eran diez en total, estaban expectantes por disfrutar de aquello que su madre había estado haciendo los anteriores días.

Cada changelling se desvistió y se sentó sobre sus talones en frente de la losa de piedra. Entonces, Chrysalis salió de la habitación no sin antes dejar un par de cadenas sobre la losa de piedra y se dirigió al cuarto donde descansaba Pinkie Pie. La reina la acaricio hundiendo sus dedos en la larga y esponjosa crin de la poni. La levantó y caminó con ella hasta la habitación de la bola de cristal. Una vez allí subió hasta la losa y dejó a la poni.

Las hijas de Chrysalis lazaron sus cabezas para mirar a la poni. Se les podía ver la emoción en el rostro mientras su madre les quitaba los tenis y la cuerda que rodeaba los tobillos de la poni. Estaba a punto de pasar a los jeans de Pinkie cuando esta despertó.

-Mama no quiero ir al colegio- Dijo Pinkie con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Tranquila mi niña, hoy podrás quedarte a jugar con tus hermanas- Contestó Chrysalis sonriendo.

Pinkie se quedó en silencio un rato mientras Chrysalis la levantaba y la arrodillaba haciendo que la piedra de la losa la cubriera desde sus pies hasta sus rodillas. Entonces Pinkie abrió los ojos de golpe y quedó pasmada al ver a todas las changelling observándola con ojos curiosos.

-Ehm Si esta es la hora de la cena, debo decirles que no soy nada apetitosa- Dijo Pinkie sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba.

Las hijas de Chrysalis soltaron una risita coqueta, luego la reina dijo:

-Tonterías, estoy segura de que eres exquisita-

Chrysalis entonces rompió las ataduras de Pinkie, Usando su magia hizo que se levantaran dos columnas en la losa, una a cada lado de la poni y luego la encadenó con sus brazos extendidos La reina se puso enfrente de Pinkie Pie dejando su redondo trasero a la altura del rostro de la poni. Dio un largo gemido y lentamente, de su vagina, empezaron a salir cinco tentáculos de un intenso color verde.

Pinkie había tratado de mantener la vista baja por educación pero cuando vio los tentáculos dejó al lado todo su pudor dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. Entonces Chrysalis le dijo:

-¿Quieres una mejor vista?-

Dicho esto la reina flexionó sus piernas, puso sus manos en sus nalgas y las abrió dándole a Pinkie una perfecta vista de su ano y su enorme vagina. Pinkie estaba asombrada, pero entonces la vagina de la reina se empezó a expandir mucho más de lo que la poni hubiese considerado posible y salieron otros cinco tentáculos que se empezaron a arrastrar por el piso. Pinkie se ruborizó en el acto mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse al imaginar lo que podría estar sintiendo la reina. No se dio cuenta de cómo los tentáculos avanzaron hasta llegar a las hijas de Chrysalis y en menos de cinco segundos penetraron la vagina de las jóvenes changelling provocando que ellas lanzaran un breve grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tus hijas?- Dijo Pinkie horrorizada

-¿Cuál es el problema? A ellas les gusta ¿no es así niñas?

-Si mami- Contestaron varias de las changelling mientras sus corazones se aceleraban bajo la creciente excitación.

-Ellas no pueden despertar sus más salvajes instintos al igual que tu- dijo Chrysalis al odio de Pinkie Pie, siempre necesitan un empujón de mami. Peo tú, mi querida. Tú no necesitas de eso. Tú solo necesitas que te toquen en el punto indicado para desatar a esa bestia que duerme en tu interior ¿o me equivoco?- Una vez dijo eso Chrysalis rompió la blusa de Pinkie dejando su precioso pecho descolgara levemente- Mira a tu publico nena, te desean muchísimo- Luego rompió los jeans junto con las pantys de la poni.

Pinkie observó a las jóvenes changelling como se mordían los labios mientras aguardaban la indicación de su madre. Sin embargo la poni vio que dos de ellas no habían sido capaces de contenerse y habían empezado a besarse y acariciarse entre ellas. Pinkie sintió como la invadía el deseo. Entonces Chrysalis llamó a una de sus hijas con un movimiento de su mano, La Changelling subió ansiosa a la losa besó a la poni. Esta trató de evitar el beso moviendo su cabeza pero la reina la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirar hacia el frente. Inmediatamente la changelling introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Pinkie y aunque al principio trató de evadir a la otra chica luego de un rato empezó a jugar con la suave lengua de la changelling.

Chrysalis entonces hizo una seña a otra de sus hijas e inmediatamente esta se levantó y rodeó con sus labios el pezón izquierdo de Pinkie mientras la otra changelling hacia lo mismo con el derecho. Pinkie Pie sacó su lengua al sentir las punzadas de placer en la punta de su pecho. Miró al frente y sonrió excitada al ver como tres de las hijas de Chrysalis se masturbaban suavemente con el espectáculo.

Chrysalis llamó entonces a otra dos de sus hijas, sin embargo las chicas se encontraron perdidas al no saber dónde tocar a la poni. Sin embargo, a una Chrysalis le ayudó a pasar bajo las piernas de Pinkie para que pudiera lamerle la vagina y la otra la acurrucó para que lamiera suave ano de la poni. La changelling realmente lo estaban disfrutando, ninguna de ellas tendría nunca la oportunidad de aparearse y sabían que aquella vez sería la única así que disfrutaban del cuerpo de pinkie con voracidad.

-Ya mis niñas- Dijo Chrysalis- Traten a su hermana con cuidado no será los mismo si la hacen correr antes de tiempo- sus hijas obedecieron.

Chrysalis entonces llamo a otras cuatro de sus hijas pero antes de que se acercaran a la poni, la reina metió sus tentáculos en la vagina de cada una de sus hijas y les ayudó a sacar los de ellas. Sin duda no eran tan impresionantes como los de su madre, Los tentáculos de las changelling eran solo tres, mucho más delgados y de un color un poco más pálido. Pero mucho más sensibles y ávidos de placer. Las otras cuatro hijas de Chrysalis ver lo que había hecho se acercaron para que su madre las ayudara a sacar sus tentáculos.

Chrysalis luego de ayudar a sus hijas se ubicó detrás de Pinkie Pie y cruzó sus manos sobre el estómago de la poni. Rápidamente los tentáculos de la reina se enroscaron en sus brazos y piernas de Pinkie Pie. Dejándola totalmente inmóvil. Las hijas de la reina se acercaron y empezaron a acariciar con sus tentáculos el cuerpo de la poni. Varias es recostaron sobre ella provocando que Chrysalis tuviese que dejarse caer de espaldas. Para poder sostener a Pinkie. Finalmente las últimas dos changelling se acercaron y su madre sin ninguna delicadeza introdujo su mano en la vagina de sus hijas y extrajo los tentáculos.

Pinkie miró asustada pero al mismo tiempo excitada el espectáculo. Sin embargo no pasó mucho para que una de las changelling rodeara su rostro con sus tentáculos quitándole tan privilegiada vista. Pudo sentir poco a poco, como su cuerpo era cubierto por una viscosa baba mientras sentía el reptar de los tentáculos por todo su tronco. Y el peso de tres chicas sobre su cuerpo. Pinkie sintió entonces como uno de los tentáculos se deslizaba por su vagina dejando una punzada de placer a su paso. A ese tentáculo le siguieron otros cuatro que entraron si ningún problema dejando a la poni en el límite entre placer y el dolor.

-no más- Gritó la poni con un agudo gemido. Pinkie Pie sintió entonces como cuatro tentáculos se metieron en su boca y empezaron moverse entre su paladar y su lengua. Repentinamente Pinkie sintió como uno tras otro, cinco tentáculos entraban por su ano. Trató de expulsarlos, pero mientras más fuerza hacía, estos se movían más y más bruscamente. En ese punto la reina liberó los brazos y piernas de Pinkie. Ella aprovechó para abrazar con fuerza a la changelling más cercana mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo con sus piernas. Entonces sintió una fuerte oleada de placer en sus senos cuando los tentáculos restantes se enroscaron alrededor de ellos y empezaron a pellizcar sus senos.

Chrysalis en ese momento levantó su cabeza y disfrutó de la vista al ver a todas sus amadas hijas compartiendo con su nueva hermana todas juntas sobre el cuerpo de mami. Sin embargo ella notó que sus hijas estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, decidió aprovechar ese momento y penetró a cada una de ellas, a excepción de Pinkie, en el ano. Todas lanzaron un pequeño grito pero ni siquiera intentaron liberarse de su madre. Aquella penetración las llevó de un solo golpe cerca del clímax. Entonces Pinkie sintió como el orgasmo le llegaba como una punzaba que se incrementaba. La reina al notar que la poni estaba experimentando el orgasmo se corrió dentro de todas sus hijas y ellas tampoco pudieron contenerse más. Aquel fue el orgasmo más intenso que Pinkie Pie hubiese experimentado. La fuerza fue tal que por poco sintió que se le iban las luces en medio del torbellino de placer. Sin embargo las hijas de Chrysalis no resistieron de la misma manera, todas ellas cayeron desmayadas persas del éxtasis de su orgasmo.

Chrysalis, que apenas había experimentado un dulce clímax, se levantó y bajó de la losa luego dijo en vos alta:

-Ya pueden pasar muchachos- Entonces la puerta se abrió y diez changelling entraron en la habitación. Varios de ellos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su reina con la piel húmeda y brillante por los fluidos en su cuerpo Luego ella dijo:

-Llévense a sus hermanas a su habitacion.

Cada uno de los changelling levanto con sumo cuidado a una chica y uno a uno fueron saliendo mientras cuidaban de que la chica a su cuidado de que la cabeza de las chicas no quedara descolgando Luego de un par de minutos, Chrysalis quedó a solas con Pinkie, la reina se acercó a la poni que aún se encontraba recostada sobre la losa.

-Pensé que aguantarías más. Pero al parecer eso fue demasiado extremo incluso para ti- Dijo Chrysalis mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la poni, Luego la besó en la boca.

Pinkie no lo pudo evitar y empezó a toser el gas verde Chrysalis la levantó, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras la arrullaba diciendo:

\- Ya, suficiente. Sé que estas agotada es mejor que descanses, Mami cuidará de ti-

\- Tengo sueño.

\- Si lo sé, descansa bebé.

Pinkie trató de resistirse pero se sentía incapaz de moverse, aguantó mucho más que sus amigas pero al final quedó profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Chrysalis. Entonces la reina llevó a la poni hasta el estanque y la empezó a lavar con sumo cuidado, de todas las ponis fue la que más sucia haba quedado y no deseaba que fuese a dormir de ese modo. Luego de varios minutos en el agua helada Chrysalis sacó a la poni, la secó y subió al segundo piso para dejarla en su caja de cristal. La reina le deseó las buenas noches y se marchó no sin antes mirar deseosa las dos vitrinas que permanecían vacías.


	6. Rarity

RARITY

Chrysalis llevaba puesto un vestido de un color rojo intenso, y unos tacones negros. Alrededor de su cadera tenía ceñido un cinturón negro de tela del cual colgaban un par de amplios anillos y una botellita de cristal.

La reina fue directamente hasta la habitación de Rarity, encontrando a la unicornio durmiendo en su cama. Era una habitación similar a las de las demás chicas pero Chrysalis había puesto especial cuidado en la cama de la unicornio dotándola de la más fina tela para las sabanas. La reina removio las sabanas, levantó a la poni y la acercó a su pecho. Rarity vestia una blusa azul escotada de seda, y una falda negra. Iba descalza, pues sus tacones se cayeron cuando fue secuestrada, y eran los mismos tacones que Chrysalis usaba el dia de hoy.

\- Vamos hermosa, llego tu turno.

Cargando a la unicornio como si fuera una princesa, salio de alli. El rostro de Rarity estaba tranquilo, como si tuviera un lindo sueño. Con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de la reina y sus finos pies colgando en el aire, se veia aun mas inocente, cosa que solo emocionaba mas a Chrysalis. Se dirigió a la sala de la bola de cristal y dejó a la poni en la losa de piedra.

Chrysalis permaneció un rato en silencio observando a la poni. Luego puso sus uñas sobre la fina blusa de seda de la poni y la rasgó por la mitad. Luego le dio la vuelta a la poni y rompió la soga en sus muñecas al igual que la de los tobillos. Con un además de su mano, Chrysalis hizo emerger de la losa un par de columnas la primera delante de la cabeza de la poni y la segunda debajo de las costillas. Chrysalis levantó las manos de la pony e hizo que la columna le rodeara las manos. La segunda columna empujó el cuerpo de la poni hasta quedar horizontal.

En pocos segundos la poni se despertó presa de la asfixia, apoyo sus pies con firmeza y solo entonces pudo volver a respirar tranquila.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Aquella posición era sumamente incómoda, y no ayudó sentir la aspera roca en sus pies descalzos.

-Mis tacones, ¡mi blusa! Mi hermosa y costosa blusa- Dijo Rarity aterrada- ¿Quien en el nombre de Celestia hizo esto? Juró que cuando le ponga las manos encima…-

-Ya mi niña no tienes por qué ponerte así- Dijo Chrysalis mientras se agachaba para que Rarity pudiera verla

-Chrysalis, sucia alimaña, te ordeno que me liberes y me saques de esta sucia y húmeda guarida o lo que sea- Dijo Rarity con una mezcla de enojo y temor.

-me temo que eso no será posible, mi muñeca- Dijo Chrysalis mientras se levantaba y le quitaba los restos de la blusa. Fue alli cuando Rarity notó que los zapatos que usaba la reina eran los suyos.

\- ¡Mis tacones! ¡Devuelvemelos!

\- Oh, estos – se los quito y se los mostro a Rarity – Se te cayeron cuando te desmayaste, y habría sido un desperdicio dejarlos.

-¡Devuelvemelos!

-Podria hacerlo – se acerco a las piernas de Rarity – Pero me gusta mas verte descalza – y sujeto las piernas de la unicornio, y empezó a besar sus pies.

\- AHHH, ¡basta!

Luego extendió su mano hasta tocar el trasero de Rarity. Una oscura sombra atravesó el rostro de la unicornio y dijo:

-Ni te atrevas a tocarme, si lo haces gritare-

-Grita, grita tan fuerte como quieras, me encantaría oír cómo te quedas sin voz. No te contengas- Dijo la reina mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la falda de la poni para sacarle la ropa interior. Sin embargo, sonrió al notar que la poni vestía una fina tanga que apenas la cubría.

-Eres una sucia alimaña, Chrysalis- Dijo Rarity, Luego le lanzó una parada a Chrysalis en el estómago.

-¿Sucia? –Dijo la reina incorporándose- ¿Quién es la que devora con los ojos a cuanto semental se cruza en su camino? ¿Quién es la poni que cambia de amantes como de zapatos? No muñeca, tu eres la sucia, te has portado mal y mereces ser castigada. Ojala fueras la mitad de virginal que tus amigas-

-No metas a mis amigas en esto- grito Rarity. Casi de inmediato recibió una fuerte bofetada, luego la reina se agacho y la sujetó de la barbilla obligándola a verla

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme así-

Rarity no se lo pensó dos veces y escupió en el rostro Chrysalis, Esta le lanzó una segunda bofetada que quedó marcada en la blanca piel de la unicornio.

Chrysalis entonces tomó la botella de su cinturón, la destapó y se untó el grisáceo líquido en los dedos anular e índice. Luego metió su manó por debajo de la falda de la poni y metió los metió ambos en la vagina de la poni provocando que Rarity lanzara un agudo grito mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-No fue tan duro ¿verdad muñeca?- Dijo Chrysalis mientras sacaba sus dedos.

-Qué demonios fue eso- Dijo Rarity recuperando el aliento.

-Solo un pequeño regalito- Dijo Chrysalis mientras se volvía agachar frente a Rarity recostándose en la columna. Luego corrió su vestido dejando ver su vientre y los preciosos labios de su vagina a rarity la costaba apartar la vista por lo que cerró los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que te encantará ver esto- Dijo Chrysalis antes de dar un largo gemido

Rarity sintió como con ese sonido su piel se erizaba y su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido. No puedo resistirse a la curiosidad y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver con enorme sorpresa como el clítoris Chrysalis se hinchaba lentamente mientras la piel de su vientre se estiraba. Rarity sintió la sangre correr por su cuerpo y como se empezaba a acumular tensión en su vagina. Rarity quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo el clítoris de la reina continuaba creciendo tomando la forma de un pene equino hasta casi tocar el suelo.

-¿Y qué opinas?- Dijo Chrysalis, mientras sostenía su enorme miembro entre sus manos.

Rarity miró indignada y sorprendida a la reina.

-Eres un monstruo- Entonces Rarity sintió un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna y luego una aguda sensación entre el dolor y el placer. Entonces su falda se rasgó quedando sujeta solo por la cintura. Por encima de los restos de la ropa de Rarity, se asomaba un largo y grueso pene que si bien no podía compararse al de Chrysalis, podía llegar a ser la envía de muchos.

Rarity quedó en silencio por un instante, no podía catalogar aquella nueva sensación pero si podía sentir como esa parte extra de su cuerpo empezaba a salirse de control mientras se ponía dura y tensa.

-¿Que me hiciste?- Dijo Rarity asustada.

-Es solo un pequeño regalo, un delicioso coctel de hormonas masculinas-Dijo Chrysalis mientras se levantaba.

-Ay no puede ser- se quejó Rarity- ¡Qué asco!- Añadió, entonces su nuevo miembro creció hasta alcanzar su tamaño máximo.

-Tu pequeño amiguito no opina lo mismo- Dijo Chrysalis Mientras se agachaba y empezaba a acariciar el pene de Rarity, la unicornio trató de cerrar sus piernas pero inmediatamente sintió como la columna en su estómago le empezaba a quitar la respiración y tuvo que volver a abrirse. Ella era una dama y no podía aceptar aquello. Sin embargo, contra todo su pudor la verdad era que ella lo empezaba a disfrutar. Sentía un delicioso cosquilleo en todo su miembro mientras era frotado rítmicamente por las manos de Chrysalis. Entonces la reina abrazó el pene de Rarity haciendo que el glande de la poni quedara entre los pechos de la reina. La unicornio dejó escapar una serie de agudos gemidos al sentir el contacto en su zona sensible.

-Oh vamos no es para tanto ya te acostumbraras- Dijo Chrysalis mientras empezaba a mover sus senos de arriba abajo al rededor del pene de Rarity. En poco tiempo la poni sintió como una cálida y exquisita ola de placer empezaba a cubrir su zona pélvica mientras la tensión se acumulaba en sus caderas. La poni ni siquiera lo noto pero estaba moviendo sus caderas muy levemente. Rarity no fue capaz de contenerse por más tiempo y empezó a gemir con fuerza mientras el movimiento de su cadera se hacía más marcado. La unicornio estaba deseosa de llegar al orgasmo mientras sentía la tensión acumularse a lo largo de su miembro. Entonces en una explosión de placer, las piernas de Rarity se sacudieron como si hubiesen sido alcanzadas por la corriente y la poni eyaculó en tres potentes espasmos dentro del vestido de la reina mientras gritaba de placer.

-Siempre la primera vez es difícil, muñeca- dijo Chrysalis

Chrysalis sonrió al ver el charco de semen que se habían formado en el piso. Y recogió un poco del viscoso fluido con su mano y se levantó, tomó la falda rota de la poni y se la levantó dejándosela sobre la espalda. La reina corrió la tanga de la poni y la acarició suavemente en la vagina con su mano viscosa. Rarity sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras Chrysalis la tocaba con su propio semen.

-Ahora es mi turno- Dijo Chrysalis mientras acariciaba las suaves nalgas de Rarity.

La reina empezó a rozar la punta de su glande con la vagina de Rarity y con mucha suavidad la penetro con la punta de su enorme pene. Rarity lanzó un chillido al sentir como su vagina se dilataba.

-Uhm que apretada estas, muñeca. Me encanta- Dijo Chrysalis mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas lentamente.

Rarity apretó sus labios con fuerza y y cerró sus puños. Con el tiempo la promiscuidad la había vuelto insensible pero en poco tiempo Chrysalis le había dado un orgasmo como no tenía en mucho tiempo. Luego de un rato el deseo de Rarity volvió a despertar con otra erección.

-Quiero más. Dijo Rarity entre jadeos

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo Chrysalis

-Quiero más, no te detengas- Chrysalis sonrió al escuchar eso e introdujo el resto de su glande en la vagina de la poni. Rarity no chilló sino que profirió un largo gemido mientras sentía su vagina dilatarse. Entonces la reina se detuvo, se quitó el par de anillos de su cinturón y utilizó su magia para encenderlos. Eran dos pequeños portales Chrysalis puso uno sobre la espalda de Rarity y lo ató en la cintura. El otro lo empezó a deslizar en el pene de la unicornio. El miembro de la poni apareció sobre la espalda y Chrysalis sin dudarlo se abalanzó y empezó a lamerlo.

Rarity tuvo la extraña sensación de estar experimentando placer desde una fuente etérea. Mientras el descanso que le había dado Chrysalis hacia que sus deseos despertaran con intensidad. La reina empezó a mover sus caderas mientras metía el pene de la unicornio en su boca rodeándolo con su lengua. Rarity estaba en éxtasis mientras se paraba de puntas por la tensión acumulada en sus piernas.

Chrysalis entonces tomó el anillo en la espalda de la poni y lo deslizó suavemente en su vagina. Rarity gimió al sentir la calidez de la vagina de la reina. Rápidamente, la reina liberó las manos de la poni y la ayudo a ponerse de pie de este modo penetrándola más profundamente. Chrysalis buscó los labios de la poni y ella le correspondió mientras sentía como su espalda se embadurnada de su propio semen. Ambas se encontraban en su punto más exquisito a punto de llegar al clímax, sin embargo Rarity no pudo contralarse y eyaculó dentro la reina. Chrysalis tampoco fue capaz de contenerse ante la punzaba de placer. Se corrió con fuerza dentro de la poni mientras le mordía los labios.

Chrysalis Sacó su enorme miembro y dejó a Rarity, ella cayó de rodillas mientras tosía gas verde.

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho?- Dijo Rarity entre jadeos

-Lo mismo que a tus amigas, iras a dormir por siempre-

\- ¿Que?

-No te preocupes, tú belleza sera preservada.

Chrysalis se acercó a la poni y la recostó sobre su pecho. Rarity trató de resistirse pero sus fuerzas empezaban a mermar, y los pechos de la reina eran una muy comoda almohada. Solo un minuto después ella estaba totalmente dormida entre los brazos de la reina. Chrysalis se apresuró y la cargó sobre su hombro y fue hasta el estanque, al mero contacto del agua fría el clítoris de Rarity se empezó a contraer hasta llegar regresar a la normalidad, luego la reina hizo lo mismo con el de ella y empezó a lavar a Rarity. Una vez acabó la miró y dijo

-No eres una dama, solo eres una zorra- Dicho esto cargó a Rarity sobre su hombro hasta el segundo piso. Una vez allí la dejó en su caja de cristal y se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	7. Twilight

TWILIGHT

Era un nuevo día, y Chrysalis llego al su salón de juegos, vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro que le cubría todo su cuerpo. La reina se dirigió a la única habitación que tenía a una pony durmiendo en ella. En esa habitación estaba Twiligth Sparkle, la última portadora de la armonía. La alicornio morada llevaba aun la ropa con la que fue secuestrada, un saco blanco, una falda negra y unas zapatillas negras.

\- Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida.

Chrysalis levantó a Twiligth en sus brazos, como la princesa que era. Se aseguraba bien que la cabeza de la joven estuviera contra sus pechos, y que sus brazos no quedaran colgando en el aire. Twiligth se veía durmiendo pacíficamente, cosa que le daba mucha ternura a la reina.

Llegaron a la habitación de juegos, y dejo a Twiligth en la losa de piedra. La reina entonces se quitó su propia ropa, quedándose completamente desnuda. Dejo su ropa doblada en la esquina.

Chrysalis entonces se metió los dedos en su vagina y tras un gemido sacó unos tentáculos. Con ellos agarro a Twiligth de los brazos y la levantó en el aire, pero sin hacerle nada violento aún. Twiligth aún estaba atada de las muñecas y los tobillos.

La princesa empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir esa incomodidad en sus manos.

-¿Dónde estoy? – dijo algo cansada.

-Buenos días, princesa.

-¡Chrysalis! – la princesa allí recordó que la reina llego a su casa y la dejó inconsciente. Eso solo alteró más a Twiligth. Se empezó a agitar para tratar de liberarse pero era inútil. No podía usar su magia, pues estaba bloqueada - ¡Suéltame!

\- Calma, solo quiero jugar un poco.

Chrysalis tomo una de las piernas de Twiligth. Deslizo sus manos por la piel, hasta llegar a los zapatos. Sujeto el zapato, y con mucha delicadeza se lo removió a Twiligth, dejando su pie al aire. Lo empezó a besar con delicadeza, y a chupar sus dedos, haciendo gemir un poco a Twiligth por las cosquillas.

\- ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres que pare?

\- ¡De… Déjame!

Repitió el mismo proceso con el otro zapato. Los pies de Twiligth eran finos y suaves, y por lo visto Twiligth era cosquillada. Empezó a pasar suavemente sus uñas por estos, haciendo que la joven se empezara a reír por las cosquillas.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Twiligth entre risas.

\- Claro, hay mucho mas de ti.

Usando sus tentáculos, Chrysalis rompió la falda y el saco de Twiligth. Allí se sorprendió al ver que la princesa no usaba ropa interior. La reina apretó el trasero de Twiligth con sus manos, sintiéndolo blando, ni tampoco era muy grande. Luego paso a sus pechos. Sus pechos eran medianos y suaves. Se sentían bien en sus manos. Y pudo comprobar que tenían un buen sabor al pasarles la lengua encima.

\- ¡BASTAAAAAA! – gritó Twiligth.

\- Cálmate, tus amigas no eran tan ruidosas.

Twiligth reaccionó.

\- ¿Mis amigas? ¿¡Que le hiciste a mis amigas!?

\- Jajajajajaja. ¿Quieres verlas?

Chrysalis, aun con Twiligth sujetada, subió al segundo piso del lugar, donde tenía sus trofeos. La vista dejo a Twiligth boquiabierta.

\- ¿Chicas?

Twiligth quedo impactada por lo que veía. Sus 5 mejores amigas estaban metidas en cajas de cristal, como si fueran trofeos. Todas estaban completamente desnudas y durmiendo. Apenas y se dio cuenta de cómo Chrysalis la empezaba a bajar, y le rompió las sogas con sus tentáculos. Tan pronto sintió sus pies en el suelo, Twiligth avanzo sin pensarlo hacia las cajas.

\- ¡Chicas despierten! ¡Chicas!

Empezó a golpear las cajas para tratar de despertarlas, pero era inútil. Luego abrió la caja de Applejack, e intento moverla para despertarla, pero no servía de nada. Chrysalis aparto a Twiligth de la caja, y cerro de nuevo la caja para que la pony en ella no siguiera siendo molestada.

\- ¿Que les hiciste?

\- Las puse a dormir, ¿Se ven lindas verdad?

\- ¡Chicas tienen que despertar!

\- Es inútil. Las dormí con un hechizo especial para que duerman por toda la eternidad. Pude matarlas, pero este hechizo evita que sus cuerpos se arruinen o envejezcan. Ahora lo único que harán será ser mis trofeos. Algún día podría ponerlas en exhibición cuando conquiste todo.

Twiligth se puso a llorar. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sus amigas estarían en ese estado para siempre. Había escuchado de hechizos así antes, y no se conocía un contra hechizo. Se habían ido, ya nunca volvería a hablar con ellas.

Twiligth vio que aún quedaba una caja de vidrio vacía. Solo había una posible explicación para eso. Esa caja era para ella. Ya la había desnudado, solo faltaba una cosa.

\- Solo acaba con esto. Ponme a dormir como a ellas – dijo poniéndose de pie aun con llanto.

\- Podría hacerlo, pero esa caja no es para ti. Tengo algo mucho mejor planeado para ti princesa.

\- ¿Qué…?

Twiligth se calló cuando Chrysalis le puso una mano en su frente, al lado de su cuerno.

\- Chicas… princesa… - murmuraba Twiligth en una especie de trance.

Los ojos de Twiligth empezaron a perder brillo, y su mirada quedo entrecerrada viendo hacia el vacío. Un pequeño hilo de saliva salió de su boca.

\- Ya no necesitaras nada de eso. Olvida a tus amigas, olvídalo todo.

Luego de un rato, Chrysalis quito su mano de Twiligth, quien quedo de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados y sin ninguna expresión. Chrysalis había vaciado su mente. Twiligth entonces se fue hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por la reina, quien recostó la cabeza de Twiligth contra su pecho.

La levanto con cuidado en sus brazos, como si fuera una bebe, pues ahora era como una. Su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de la reina, y sus pies colgaban en el aire perfectamente alineados. Chrysalis veía feliz a su víctima. Twiligth aún tenía una mirada vacía, sin saber siquiera que estaba siendo cargada. Entonces la llevo a la losa de piedra del primer piso.

Chrysalis saco un tentáculo de su vagina, y penetro la de Twiligth con este. Pero fue suave, metiéndolo hasta el fondo. Twiligth soltó un grito. Incluso con la mente vacía sentía ese placer y dolor.

\- Shhhh, calma mi pequeña, necesito que te relajes.

El tentáculo empezó a hacer varios movimientos ondulados dentro Twiligth, haciendo un masaje que relajaba a la chica, pero también le estaba inyectando cosas. Twiligth solo seguía con la mirada perdida, con su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco.

Finalmente, Twiligth fue cerrando los ojos, hasta quedarse dormida.

\- Ahora duerme mi pequeña.

Chrysalis vio a la unicornio durmiendo en la loza.

-Eres tan hermosa, y ahora serás mía. Serás la verdadera niña de mami.

Con su magia, Chrysalis levanto a Twiligth con su magia en el aire.

Chrysalis lanzo un hechizo sobre Twiligth. De pronto la chica fue cubierta en una crisálida verde que la envolvió por completo. El capullo quedo allí de pie en el suelo, con Twiligth durmiendo adentro.

\- Muy pronto volverás nacer.

Paso una semana. En ese tiempo, Chrysalis dio un anuncio importante a toda su colonia. Pronto tendrían una princesa.

El día esperado llego, y Chrysalis llamo a varias de sus hijas changeling, y las reunió a todas en el salón con la losa de piedra para que vieran el nacimiento de su princesa. A diferencia de la vez que llamo a algunas para jugar con Pinkie, esta vez no las hizo desnudarse. Todas llevaban su ropa común de siempre. Todas andaban con un vestido negro e iban descalzas.

De pronto, todas vieron como algo se empezaba a mover dentro del capullo.

\- Aquí viene.

El capullo se empezó a rasgar, y el líquido verde en el interior se filtró manchando el suelo. Una chica salió de este cayendo hacia el frente de rodillas. La chica respiraba agitadamente, como si fuera la primera vez que probaba el aire.

Twiligth Sparkle ya no era la misma. Su cuerpo ahora era morado oscuro, y sus alas eran como las de insecto. La edad de su cuerpo era igual a la de su transformación, y su melena seguía igual. Twiligth Sparkle ahora era mitad Changeling.

\- Les presento a su nueva princesa, Twiligth Sparkle.

\- ¿Twiligth Sparkle? ¿Así me llamo? – pregunto la nueva Changeling.

\- Si linda. ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Sí... eres mi mami, Chrysalis

Chrysalis le había borrado a Twiligth toda la memoria de su antigua vida. En la semana de incubación, le inyecto varios conocimientos básicos. Aún tenía la misma inteligencia que antes, pero no los recuerdos. Solo tenía lo mismo con lo que nacen todos los demás Changeling, que es el conocimiento de quien es su madre.

\- Mami, tengo frio.

\- Esto te calentara.

Chrysalis saco un tentáculo de su vagina y penetro a Twiligth con este. La princesa soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras su madre le inyectaba hormonas estimulantes que la hicieran entrar en calor. Twiligth empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba, pero también despertaba sus deseos sexuales.

Chrysalis saco su tentáculo de Twiligth, y esta se puso de pie.

Twiligth rápidamente saco tentáculos verdes de su vagina y los dirigió hacia sus hermanas Changelings, agarrando a 3. Las 3 changeling fueron penetradas con fuerza en su vagina, y soltaron un fuerte grito de dolor y placer. Fueron levantadas hacia arriba siendo impulsadas solo por los tentáculos en su vagina. Los tentáculos se sacudían haciéndolas gemir más y más.

\- Quítales la ropa, linda. Así disfrutas de sus cuerpos.

Twiligth convirtió sus alas en tentáculos, y los dirigió rápidamente a los vestidos de las chicas, destrozándoselos dejándolas completamente desnudas. Ver los cuerpos desnudos solo la hizo excitarse más como dijo su madre.

La princesa siguió penetrando a las chicas. Twiligth sentía un gran placer en sus tentáculos, que solo eran una extensión de su vagina. Poco a poco sintió como algo en ella quería salir. Casi al instante ella se corrió por todos sus tentáculos en las chicas, y estas también se corrieron.

El placer fue tan grande, que las Changelings no pudieron evitar desmayarse. Sus cuerpos quedaron blandos. Twiligth las agito, pero estas ya no respondían.

\- ¿Que les paso mami?

\- Solo se durmieron. Las niñas necesitan descansar, solo déjalas en el suelo.

Twiligth obedeció y dejo a las 3 changelings en el suelo, unas sobre otras.

\- Quiero más.

\- Adelante, todas tus hermanas jugaran contigo – dijo viendo a todas las demás Changelings que se sorprendieron.

Twiligth agarro a dos changelings mas con sus tentáculos, les destrozo los vestidos y las penetro fuertemente. Pero esta vez las acerco a ella. A una la forzó a lamerle la vagina y a la otro la forzó a besarle el ano.

Entre eso, una chica changeling vio impactada lo que veía y empezó a retroceder para huir, pero Chrysalis se tele transportó justo detrás de la chica.

\- A dónde vas?

\- Mami, por favor no. No quiero.

\- No quieres hacer feliz a mami?

\- Claro que quiero, pero no a ella. Ella no es tú.

\- Tranquila pequeña, no tienes que hacerlo – dijo acariciando a la chica en su cabello.

\- Gracias mam…

Chrysalis saco un tentáculo y penetro fuertemente a esa changeling. La pobre chica soltó un fuerte grito de dolor. Una descarga recorrio el cuerpo de la chica cuerpo. Usando sus uñas, la reina destrozo el vestido de la chica, dejándola desnuda.

\- No vuelvas a desobedecerme a mi o a tu princesa. Ve a dormir, y piensa en lo que hiciste.

La changeling casi de inmediato se corrió fuertemente en el tentáculo de la reina. Tras eso se desmayó, quedando como una muñeca de trapo.

Chrysalis cargo a esa desobediente en su hombro, sin darle mucha importancia. Todas las hermanas vieron eso asombradas.

\- No se preocupen, solo está durmiendo ¿Alguna otra tiene algo que decir?

Tenían miedo. A todas les gustaba que su madre las penetrara, pero esa penetración era una acompañada con descargas eléctricas, que solo les provocaba dolor y no placer. Vieron a su hermana en el hombro de Chrysalis, y no querían sufrir lo mismo que ella.

\- No mami.

\- Las amo hijas, pero a veces necesitan disciplina

Chrysalis dejo a su hija al lado de las otras que Twiligth había agotado, y se sentó a observar como Twiligth seguía jugando con sus hermanas.

Y así siguieron las cosas, con Twiligth jugando con sus hermanas de categoría inferior, hasta que estas se desmayaran.

Una changeling se corría en la boca de su princesa, y Twiligth disfrutaba de su bebida con mucho placer, casi atragantándose. La joven changeling no aguanto el placer y se desmayó. La sacudió un poco para ver si reaccionaba, pero la chica estaba totalmente fuera. Como esa changeling ya no podía jugar, Twiligth la arrojo sin fijarse a donde. Chrysalis la atrapo en sus brazos sin problema.

\- Linda, ya te dije que tengas cuidado con tus hermanas.

\- Lo siento mami.

Chrysalis vio el rostro durmiente de la hija en sus brazos. Se veía completamente exhausta. Twiligth les había dado duro. Chrysalis acostó a su hija junto a las demás con las que Twiligth había jugado. Eran 20 en total.

\- ¡Quiero más quiero más!

\- Hmmmm

Ya no había chicas en la habitación para jugar.

Twiligth sintió entonces una fuerte punzada den su vagina que la dejo paralizada. Era un tentáculo de la reina penetrándola con fuerza.

\- Ya fue suficiente.

Ese tentáculo le empezó a inyectar algo a Twiligth. Así como podía usarse para dar hormonas estimular sexualmente a las Changelings, también podía dar hormonas que las adormitaran. El tentáculo se contrajo en el interior de Twiligth, inyectándole esas hormonas. Ahora que Twiligth era una, podía hacer eso. No fue como a la desobediente que la durmió con dolor, a Twiligth la estaba durmiendo de forma calmada. Solamente se estaba quedando dormida poco a poco.

\- Tengo sueño... - dijo antes de quedar dormida.

La joven se fue hacia adelante, pero fue atrapada por el tentáculo que la durmió. El tentáculo la levantó y la llevo con su madre, quien la puso en su hombro para cargarla.

\- Eres juguetona ¿verdad? – sonrió Chrysalis – Pasen muchachos.

Varios machos entraron y quedaron sorprendidos de ver a tantas de sus hermanas inconscientes en el suelo. Todas estaban completamente desnudas, inconscientes, y todas sucias gracias a la nueva princesa.

\- Báñenlas y llévenlas a sus habitaciones.

Todos los machos cargaron a las hembras con delicadeza fuera del lugar.

Chrysalis por su parte cargo a su princesa, y la llevo hacia el estanque, donde la empezó a bañar. Las sustancias relajantes que Chrysalis inyectó se empezaron a desvanecer, y Twiligth empezó a despertar.

\- ¿Mami?

\- Al fin despertaste.

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Te desmayaste linda. Mami te cargo aquí a bañarte.

\- Tengo hambre, mami

\- Toma tu leche linda.

Chrysalis acerco a la joven a su pecho derecho, permitiendo que Twiligth empezara a chuparlo. Twiligth empezó a alimentarse de los pechos de la reina, disfrutando de su leche. Los Changelings solo podían alimentarse de dos cosas, de amor, y de la leche de su madre. Twiligth estuvo disfrutando de su comida, hasta que se llenó.

Ambas salieron del agua, y Chrysalis las seco a ambas con magia. Twiligth soltó un fuerte bostezo.

\- Aun tienes sueño veo - dijo levantándola en sus brazos -Vamos linda, te llevare a tu cuarto.

\- Mami, yo quisiera dormir contigo. ¿Puedo?

\- Claro mi pequeña.

Chrysalis la cargo a su habitación, llevándola con mucho cuidado en sus brazos. El cuarto de Chrysalis tenía una gran cama con sabanas negras, y un gran armario. Allí adentro había varios vestidos que usaba la reina. Y adicionalmente, allí habían varios tipos diferentes de zapatos: Botas, tenis, tacones, pantuflas, y más. Entre ellos estaban los zapatos que le había quitado a sus víctimas. Aparte de tenerlas de trofeos, le gustaba quedarse con los zapatos para poder usar algo de sus víctimas.

Chrysalis acostó Twiligth en la cama. La joven se metió en las sabanas, siendo seguida por la madre.

Twiligth recostó la cabeza en los grandes pechos de su madre, como si fueran una cómoda almohada.

\- Buenas noches mami.

\- Buenas noches princesa.

Twiligth no tardo en quedarse dormida. Chrysalis vio a su nueva hija durmiendo con ella y una gran sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo.

\- Todos van a pagar por haberme humillado. Sus guardianas duermen y una es mi hija. Ahora Equestria será mía. Solo esperen, ya verán lo que les espera.

* * *

Como ya supondran, la historia aun continua. XD


	8. Lyra y Bonbon

LYRA Y BONBON

Era una mañana calmada. El sol iluminaba los rincones del Bosque Everfree. Entre esos árboles, dos mujeres iban avanzando entre las ramas y hojas a paso moderado. Eran la reina Chrysalis, y la nueva princesa Changeling, Twilight Sparkle. La reina llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y unas botas cafés que solían pertenecerle a Applejack. Llevaba una bolsa colgando de su hombro, que le servía para cargar o guardar cosas. La princesa Twilight por su parte solo llevaba puesto un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, e iba descalza, pero no le molestaba andar así.

\- Mami, ¿Por qué no nos tele transportamos a ese pueblo? – pregunto la princesa

\- Hay que mantener un perfil bajo, puede que aun estén después de que sus ponis desaparecieran.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Ponyville, mami?

\- Hay una pony a la que vamos a buscar, y de paso agarraremos a algunas más. Tengo bien planeado este día.

\- Eso suena bien.

\- Pero primero debemos encontrar a 2 ponis para reemplazar y entrar desapercibidas al pueblo. Mis espías me informaron que habrá dos blancos perfectos en este bosque hoy.

Siguieron andando por el bosque, hasta que llegaron a un claro donde el sol iluminaba mejor. Ambas se escondieron detrás de los arboles a esperar. Siguieron allí hasta que escucharon como unas ponis se acercaban.

\- Vamos Lyra.

\- Ya voy Bonbon.

Y allí vieron como dos yeguas llegaban a ese claro. Eran una unicornio turquesa de melena grisácea y una terrestre crema de melena azul y rosa. Eran Lyra Heartstrings y Bonbon, dos yeguas de Ponyville, y a quienes Chrysalis esperaba.

Lyra llevaba una playera blanca de mangas cortas, unos shorts rojos, y un par de sandalias moradas. Bonbon por otro lado llevaba un vestido morado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y unos tacones negros.

\- Aquí es perfecto – dijo Bonbon.

Pusieron una manta sobre el césped. Ambas se quitaron sus zapatos y se acostaron sobre la manta.

\- No entiendo porque quieres hacerlo aquí.

\- Me excita estar en un lugar peligroso – explico Bonbon con una mirada seductora – Tranquila, recuerda que yo cazaba monstruos. Si algo pasa te protegeré.

\- Adoro cuando te pones así – respondió Lyra lanzándose sobre su novia y empezando a besarla.

Chrysalis y Twilight observaban la escena desde su escondite.

\- Vamos por ellas – Twilight se quizo levantar, pero su madre la agarro del hombro para detenerla.

\- Paciencia mi niña – dijo Chrysalis encendiendo su cuerno.

Lyra y Bonbon estaban besándose aun con toda su ropa puesta, cuando de repente Lyra empezó a sentir una sensación incomoda.

\- Oops – dijo Lyra – Tengo que ir al baño.

\- Esta bien pero no te alejes mucho.

\- Claro. No me tardo.

Lyra se puso sus sandalias y fue corriendo hacia el bosque para hacer sus necesidades. La unicornio turquesa se metió entre los árboles, desapareciendo de la vista de Bonbon. Sin embargo, en ese momento las ganas que tenia de ir al baño desaparecieron sin explicación. No se dio cuenta de cómo alguien se le apareció por detrás para susurrarle algo al oído.

\- Sorpresa.

Chrysalis le tapó la boca y con su otro brazo agarro a la yegua, inmovilizándole los brazos. Lyra se agito tratando de liberarse. Entre sus patadas, una de sus sandalias salió volando, casi dándole a Twilight de no ser porque está la esquivo.

-MPHHHHH

-Ahora linda, como te enseñé.

Twilight se puso enfrente de la asustada Lyra. Entre su pánico, la unicornio pudo notar como esa Changeling se parecía mucho a Twilight Sparkle. La princesa Changeling entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Ese golpe tenso completamente el cuerpo de Lyra, el cual luego se relajó cuando la yegua se rodó de ojos y quedo inconsciente en el agarre de la reina.

Chrysalis soltó a la unicornio, dejándola caer bocabajo en el suelo.

\- Espérame aquí, linda. Iré por la otra.

\- Si mami.

Chrysalis se transformó en un conejo, y fue avanzando hacia Bonbon, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Twilight se quedó viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Lyra. Sus pechos no eran los más grandes, pero sobresalían bien de su camisa. Paso sus manos sobre estos, sintiendo su suavidad. Tras eso metió la mano en los shorts de Lyra, sintiendo su vagina. Por fuera estaba seca, pero por dentro se sentía un poco más de humedad. Si quería más tendría que jugar con ella. Sin embargo, su mami le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no tenían tiempo para eso. Quería quitarle la ropa a Lyra, pero no quería que su madre la regañara.

Vio en dirección a donde había caído la otra sandalia. Lyra se veía muy asimétrica son solo una. Así que le removió la otra sandalia, dejándola descalza.

La princesa sabía que a su madre le gustaba coleccionar los zapatos de sus víctimas, así que pensó que ella podría empezar su propia colección. Así que se puso las sandalias y se sentó a esperar a su madre.

Mientras tanto, Bonbon se encontraba sentada en la manta, esperando a que su novia regresara. Ya se había tardado, y temía que algo le hubiera pasado. Así que se puso sus tacones, y se levantó.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien?

Bonbon se volteo sorprendida, y allí vio a la reina de los Changelings.

\- ¡CHRYSALIS! – exclamo la terrestre.

La ex cazadora de monstruos le lanzó un puñetazo a la reina, dándole con fuerza en la cara. La reina giro la cabeza al recibir el golpe. Bonbon pensó que la había dañado, pero la reina solo giro su cabeza viendo a Bonbon con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

\- ¿¡Que hiciste con Lyra!?

Bonbon le lanzo una patada, con tacón a la reina. Chrysalis solo atrapó la patada de frente, sujetando el zapato. Bonbon retrocedió, dejando su zapato en la mano de la reina. Chrysalis lo vio y le pareció lindo.

\- Esperaba que fueras más fuerte – dijo acercándose rápidamente a la terrestre - Esto si es un golpe

Chrysalis golpeo con fuerza a Bonbon en el estómago. El golpe fue duro y le saco todo el aire a Bonbon. La terrestre quedo paralizada, con la boca y ojos abiertos, chocada por el impacto. Inmediatamente sus ojos se rodaron y cayo inconsciente hacia el frente, siendo atrapada por Chrysalis quien la cargo sobre su hombro.

\- Que chica más rebelde – dijo dándole palmadas en el trasero.

Vio como a Bonbon solo le quedaba un tacón, así que se lo quito para que estuviera pareja.

\- Me los quedare - dijo guardando los zapatos en su bolsa.

Y se llevó a la inconsciente Bonbon sobre su hombro al bosque donde la esperaba Twilight. Allí la encontró sentada al lado de la unicornio, y claro que notó como su hija ahora llevaba sandalias. La reina acostó a Bonbon al lado de Lyra, y vio a su hija.

\- ¿Y esos zapatos, linda?

\- Se los quite. ¿Me los puedo quedar?

\- Hmmm - vio las sandalias que ahora tenía su hija. Eran lindas y le gustaría tenerlas, pero quizás era mejor dejar que Twilight tuviera esa alegría.

\- Bueno mi niña, pero cuídalas.

\- Si mami – sonrió la changeling – y luego vio a sus víctimas.

\- ¿Mami que hacemos con ellas?

\- Levanta a la unicornio, linda – dijo Chrysalis sentando a Bonbon, y la levanto sobre su hombro – Hay un lugar donde podemos dejarlas.

\- Si mami – respondió Twilight imitando a su madre y cargando a Lyra.

Cargaron a ambas yeguas sobre sus hombros, quedando sus brazos y piernas hacia abajo como si fueran fideos. No les era nada difícil hacerlo, Chrysalis era muy fuerte, y Twilight ahora también poseía esa fuerza.

Luego de diez minutos caminando, llegaron al frente de un enorme árbol, el cual tenía varios hoyos en su tronco del tamaño de ponis. Chrysalis sonrió, pues habían llegado a un lugar interesante.

\- Ponla en el suelo - dijo Chrysalis dejando a Bonbon en el suelo.

\- Si mami – y Twilight dejo a Lyra al lado de Bonbon – ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Ven – dijo alejándose del árbol y sentándose, siendo seguida por su hija - Siéntate a disfrutar el show.

\- ¿Show?

En ese momento, Bonbon empezó a moverse un poco. Abrió un poco los ojos, viendo que ya no estaba en el claro. Ahora estaba en una zona más boscosa. Se sentó, sintiendo la tierra en las manos y sus pies. Giro la cabeza y se asustó al ver a Lyra inconsciente a su lado. Allí recordó que fue noqueada por la reina Changeling.

\- ¡Lyra, despierta! – exclamó Bonbon agitando a la unicornio.

Lyra empezó a reaccionar.

\- ¿Bonbon? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y mis zapatos? - pregunto Lyra sentándose, viendo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Olvídate de eso, hay que irnos!

\- ¿Por qué.?

De repente unas lianas aparecieron desde arriba, tomando a Bonbon de los brazos y elevándola hacia arriba.

\- ¡Bonbon!

Mas lianas aparecieron y esta vez agarraron a Lyra elevándola. En las alturas Bonbon vio cómo su novia y ella colgaban en el aire por lianas.

\- ¡Lyra!

\- ¿¡Bonbon que está pasando!?

\- ¡No lo sé!

Mas lianas aparecieron y sujetaron los tobillos de ambas. Les extendieron los brazos y piernas a los lados, poniéndolas en posición de X. Luego de eso, mas lianas aparecieron, y les rompieron la ropa a ambas, dejándolas completamente desnudas.

\- ¡Ayudaaaaaa! – exclamó Lyra asustada.

\- ¡Déjenos! – exclamó Bonbon juntando valor.

Las lianas empezaron a enroscarse en el cuerpo de las yeguas, cubriendo sus brazos y piernas.

Ambas gimieron con fuerza al sentir lianas pasando sobre sus vaginas. Luego se enrollaron en sus pechos medianos, presionándolos. Se movían despacio, como si les hicieran un masaje. Las ramas eran ásperas, pero no rasgaban. La forma en que pasaban por sus intimidades provocaban una sensación única. Ambas no podían evitar gemir por eso.

Unas ramitas con hojas se acercaron a los senos de las yeguas, poniéndose sobre los pezones. Las plantas colocaron raíces en los senos de ambas. Ambas gritaron de dolor al sentir esas cosas poniendo raíces en sus pechos. Pero fue peor cuando sintieron como esas raíces les estaban succionando lo que tenían adentro. Estaban amamantándose de ellas.

Las dos empezaron a gemir mientras esas plantas les sacaban la leche. Las lianas en su cintura empezaron a expandirse y contraerse. Esos movimientos eran suaves y agradables a los cuerpos de las yeguas. A pesar del dolor que sentían, esos suaves movimientos las empezaban a relajar. Las constricciones también ayudaban al flujo de la leche en sus pechos. Era como si las estuvieran ordeñando.

El dolor empezó a desaparecer conforme se relajaban. Incluso las lianas rozando en sus intimidades se empezaban a sentir bien.

Lyra era la que más placer sentía, y se empezó a correr. La liana en su intimidad hacia que su liquido se escurría por los lados, pasando por sus piernas y pies, goteando hacia el suelo.

Bonbon aún se resistía, pero era difícil.

\- No, basta – gemía la terrestre.

\- Bonbon, ya no te resistas.

\- ¿Lyra?

La cara de Lyra estaba llena de placer en un estado de éxtasis. Era como si estuviera en un trance. Bonbon se asustó de ver a su novia en ese estado.

\- Ellas cuidaran de nosotras. Aquí seremos felices.

\- ¡Lyra no digas eso!

En ese momento, unas lianas con flores negras se acercaron hacia Lyra, quien estaba completamente perdida de placer. Las flores expulsaron un gas en la cara de Lyra.

\- LYRA.

El gas hizo que la unicornio empezara a cerrar sus ojos por el sueño que le entró.

\- Me siento bien... - dijo Lyra antes de quedarse dormida.

\- NOOOOO – grito Bonbon - ¡Suéltenme!

El cuerpo de Bonbon se empezaba a poner tenso, haciendo que las plantas no pudieran ordeñarla bien. Ver a su amada Lyra desmayada allí, siendo sujetada por lianas como si fuera un juguete sexual, la hacía enojar.

En ese momento las lianas empezaron a vibrar, haciendo que Bonbon abriera los ojos y abriera su boca en grande por la sensación. Esa vibración afecto principalmente en su vagina. La liana allí vibraba con más intensidad estimulando el sexo de la yegua. Bonbon gimió como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Se terminó corriendo con mucha más fuerza que Lyra. Su liquido se escurrió por las lianas, cubriendo sus piernas y goteando por sus pies.

La tensión de su cuerpo desapareció. Y Bonbon quedo con el cuerpo blando. Las plantas siguieron ordeñando a la yegua, quien ya no hacía nada por resistirse.

Las flores negras que durmieron a Lyra aparecieron frente a Bonbon y le soltaron el gas somnífero.

La terrestre crema empezó a sentirse débil y con sueño

Lo único que vio en sus cansados ojos fue a su amada Lyra. Se lamentaba mucho no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Extendió su brazo en un intento de alcanzar a Lyra, pero estaba lejos.

\- Lyra… te amo... - murmuro antes de caer dormida y su brazo se venciera.

La mayoría de lianas se retiraron de las yeguas. Solo quedaron unas en las cinturas de ambas para sujetarlas. La gravedad hizo que sus melenas, brazos y piernas apuntaran hacia abajo. Aún tenían las raíces en sus senos, unidas a lianas que las sujetaban.

Twilight y Chrysalis vieron como esas dos hermosas yeguas colgaban inconscientes siendo sostenidas por las lianas.

Las lianas metieron a las dos chicas en un gran hoyo del árbol del que venían. Una sustancia viscosa las cubrió y encerró. Era parecido a un capullo.

Twilight y Chrysalis se elevaron con sus alas a ver a las chicas. Ambas estaban en posición fetal, flotando en esa sustancia viscosa, completamente inconscientes. Chrysalis sonreía satisfecha por eso.

\- Estas plantas se alimentan de la leche de yeguas que atrapan, y las mantienen vivas en esos capullos para eso. Las sacarán cada día a estimularlas para alimentarse, y luego volverán a dormir adentro. Seguirán así por el resto de sus vidas. ¿No es fantástica la naturaleza?

\- ¿Por qué no nos las llevamos?

\- Quise darte la oportunidad de presenciar una maravilla de la naturaleza.

\- Gracias mami, fue una muy buena experiencia.

Ambas changelings descendieron. Chrysalis se transformó en Bonbon, y Twilight en Lyra.

\- Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer en Ponyville.


	9. En el spa

EN EL SPA

Chrysalis y Twilight se movieron tranquilamente por Ponyville, transformadas en Bonbon y Lyra respectivamente. Bonbon/Chrysalis por otro lado llevaba un vestido morado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y unos tacones negros. Twilight/Lyra llevaba una playera blanca de mangas cortas, unos shorts rojos, y un par de sandalias moradas. Algunas ponis las saludaban en el camino, pero solo Chrysalis respondía, pues Twilight no tenía idea de cómo debía actuar, además de que iba distraída viendo a sus pies por las hermosas sandalias que le había quitado a Lyra.

-Concéntrate

\- Ah, perdón mami – reaccionó Twilight.

-Ya te dije, en este momento soy Bonbon.

-Lo siento.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un lugar en específico. Un establecimiento con el nombre "Spa de Ponyville".

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Venimos a conseguir más ponis. Hoy sé que aquí vendrá una pony muy importante para mami. Y de paso nos llevaremos a cualquier otra que encontremos.

-Eso me gusta- sonrió Twilight.

Madre e hija entraron por la puerta, y una campana sonó indicando su llegada.

-Bienvenidas – escucharon dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a recibirlas yeguas sonrientes. Eran dos yeguas terrestres casi idénticas. Una era rosada con melena celeste y la otra era celeste con melena rosada. Ambas vestían una blusa escotada y shorts, ambos de color blanco. También vestían unos altos tacones blancos que combinaban con su ropa. Las yeguas tenían unos grandes atributos. Trasero y pechos que resaltaban en sus blusas, eso sin mencionar sus fantásticas curvas.

Eran Aloe y Lotus, las gemelas encargadas del spa.

\- Lyra, Bonbon un gusto verlas.

Las gemelas se acercaron a sus clientas, y les dieron un abrazo. Chrysalis puso una sonrisa maliciosa pues no había duda de que eran yeguas atractivas, y valían por dos. Se empezó a imaginar lo que podría hacerles.

\- Hola chicas. Qué raro que nos reciban las 2. ¿No tienen clientela hoy?

\- Es un día lento, no tenemos muchas clientes.

\- Entiendo, es una pena – dijo Bonbon - Mi espalda me ha estado molestando. Quisiera un masaje.

\- Ah claro claro, puedes pasar de inmediato con Lotus.

\- Por aquí Bonbon - dijo Lotus sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tú que quieres Lyra? – preguntó Aloe a Twilight.

-Yo… - se puso nerviosa.

\- Ella viene a acompañarme nada mas – aclaró Bonbon - Espera aquí Lyra.

\- Claro Ma... Bonbon.

\- Entiendo – dijo Aloe – Lotus, ve a darle su masaje a Bonbon.

\- Si hermana. Por aquí querida

Lotus guio a Chrysalis por el Spa. En el camino, Lotus movía sus grandes caderas de un lado a otro. Chrysalis sonrió, las gemelas eran claramente unas yeguas seductoras y unas zorras. Siguieron hasta llegar a una habitación con un par de mesas de masajes.

\- Aquí es.

-Gracias.

Ambas entraron, cerrando la puerta detrás. Chrysalis sonrió al estar sola con esa hermosa yegua.

\- Puedes quitarte la ropa si quieres – aclaró Lotus.

\- ¿Qué tal si tú te quitas la ropa?

\- ¿Que?

\- Estas muy hermosa Lotus.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tienen bellos cuerpos - se le acerco, viéndola de forma seductora agarrándole fuertemente el trasero.

\- Bonbon, por favor, tú tienes a Lyra.

\- Es una relación abierta.

-Déjame.

-¿Acaso no me quieres Lotus? ¿No quieres traicionar a tu hermana?

\- ¿Que?

Chrysalis puso una sonrisa pícara, apretando más fuerte el trasero de Lotus.

\- No me creo que no haya nada entre ustedes. Son muy unidas. Temes que Aloe se ponga celosa.

\- Bonbon, si no me sueltas gritare.

\- ¿Enserio me harías eso?

\- Si, esto es acoso.

\- No vas a gritar.

\- Si lo hare.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Porque iras a tomar una siesta.

\- ¿Que?

Bonbon desapareció de la vista de Lotus y apareció justo detrás de ella.

\- Duerme.

\- Que... Ahhh...

Lotus recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. La yegua cayo inconsciente hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por la reina. Chrysalis la atrapo agarrándola de sus enormes pechos. Se los apretó un poco para ver si la yegua reaccionaba, pero no paso. Lotus estaba completamente fuera. La reina aprovecho a masajearle esos enormes pechos de la terrestres. Eran perfectos. Metió un poco su mano dentro de la blusa de Lotus, y pudo sentir sus pezones duros, indicando que si estaba algo excitada antes. A la reina le dieron muchísimas ganas de desnudar a la terrestre allí mismo, pero mejor era esperar a un mejor momento.

\- Eres hermosa, zorrita. Ahora descansa, iré por tu hermana.

Chrysalis la levanto de la cintura y la acostó boca abajo en una de las mesas de masaje que había allí. No la acostó de forma delicada, sus piernas quedaron hacia los lados, y sus tacones se deslizaron de sus pies. Por las piernas extendidas a los lados se podía ver la tanga de la yegua. La reina vio los tacones blancos en el suelo.

\- Vaya vaya, lindos zapatos, vendré por ellos después.

Le subió las piernas de nuevo a la mesa. Cubrió a Lotus con una manta para ocultarla en caso de que alguien llegara. Tras eso se transformó en Lotus y regresó a la recepción donde estaba Aloe en la recepción. En las sillas para esperar seguía Twilight transformada en Lyra, y ahora había una nueva pony. Era una terrestre fucsia de melena rosada, vistiendo una blusa roja, una falda morada y unas botas moradas. Era Cheerilee la maestra del pueblo.

Sin embargo, ahora Chrysalis tenía otro objetivo. Se acercó a Aloe, haciéndole creer que era su hermana.

\- Aloe, puedes venir, tengo un problema.

\- Ya voy.

Aloe siguió a Lotus/Chrysalis por donde la guio. Llegaron a la misma habitación en donde Chrysalis había noqueado a la terrestre azul.

\- Bonbon se desmayó.

-¿¡Que!?

-Entra a ver

Entraron y Aloe quedo impactada viendo a un cuerpo cubierto por un a sabana.

\- Oh Celestia.

Estuvo a punto de ir a pedir ayuda médica, pero vio algo extraño en el suelo. Vio extrañada los tacones blancos en el suelo, los cuales se le hicieron muy parecidos a los de su hermana. Entonces algo salió de la sabana. Aloe vio como un pie descalzo caía de lado de la mesa. Era celeste, como su hermana. Se acercó lentamente a la sabana, sin notar como su hermana falsa sonreía detrás de ella.

Quito la sabana cubriendo a la pony en la mesa, y quiso soltar un grito a ver allí a su gemela. Sin embargo, Chrysalis se puso una mano en la boca para que no se oyeran sus gritos.

\- ¡Mphhhh! - Aloe no podía gritar por una mano en la boca.

\- No te preocupes, solo está tomando una siesta. Y tú te le unirás pronto.

La yegua de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que la dejo inconsciente mientras soltaba un gemido.

Aloe se fue al frente, cayendo de rodillas, con su cabeza recostada sobre su hermana en la camilla.

La reina sintió mucha ternura al ver a ambas hermanas inconscientes durmiendo juntas. Pero no podía dejarlas así por riesgo a que las descubrieran.

Allí en la habitación había otra mesa de masajes. Agarro a Aloe debajo de los brazos y la levanto. La acostó en la mesa de al lado, boca arriba. Sus piernas quedaron colgando a los lados, pero no se le cayeron sus tacones. Se podía ver su tanga azul debajo de su falda al tener las piernas extendidas.

Salió de la habitación aun transformada en Lotus, y fue de nuevo a la recepción a la sala de espera, donde estaban "Lyra" y Cheerilee.

-Ven Lyra, es tu turno – dijo Chrysalis a su hija, quien la volteó a ver. La reina hizo brillar un poco sus ojos para indicar que era ella. Twilight se Lévano y fue hacia donde estaba su madre.

Se juntaron en un pasillo donde no había nadie.

\- ¿Qué pasa mami?

-Las encargadas del lugar están dormidas. Aparte de la yegua en la sala de espera, hay una más otra habitación. Quiero que vayas a dormir a esa yegua, yo me encargo de la que está esperando.

\- Vamos linda, hay que dormirlas a todas antes de que cierta pony llegue.

\- Si mami.

\- No olvides las técnicas que te enseñe, sé que las practicaste con tus hermanas, pero no te confíes.

\- Si mami.

-Transfórmate en la pony que soy ahora.

Twilight se transformó en Lotus, y tras eso Chrysalis se transformó en Aloe. Twilight se fue al interior del spa, mientras Chrysalis fue a la recepción.

\- Buenas tardes - saludo Chrysalis disfrazada de Lotus.

\- Hola Lotus – saludo Chrysalis.

\- ¿Qué deseas hoy?

\- Me gustaría un tratamiento completo.

\- Buena elección – ven por favor

Cheerilee se levantó y siguió a "Lotus" hasta unos vestidores. En el camino hizo aparecer un vaso de agua en su mano, al cual le roció unos polvos blancos, todo sin que la maestra se diera cuenta.

\- Aquí puedes cambiarte, sal cuando estés lista. Oh, y ten esto – le dio el vaso con agua – Cortesía de la casa

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció la maestra tomando el vaso, y cerrando la puerta del vestidor.

Una vez sola, Cheerilee bebió el vaso de agua y lo dejo en una mesa. Entonces empezó a desvestirse.

Cheerilee empezó quitándose las botas, mostrando unos largos calcetines blancos. Entonces la maestra empezó a sentir como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, soltando un gran bostezo.

\- Creo que no dormí bien anoche – se dijo a sí misma.

Se empezó a quitar su falda, revelando una tanga rosa. Lo hacía mientras cabeceaba un poco y cada vez le entraba más sueño. Sus piernas se empezaron a sentir débiles, y se fue de rodillas. Cheerilee hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta, pero no resistió mucho.

Se fue de frente, con las rodillas en el suelo, quedando su trasero elevado hacia arriba. La maestra quedo dormida en esa posición.

Fue allí cuando Chrysalis entro en la habitación, y vio a la bella yegua en el suelo.

\- Veamos que tenemos aquí.

La reina apretó el enorme trasero de Cheerilee sintiendo la buena consistencia que tenía. Era una yegua hermosa, y sería una buena adición a su colección.

Por otro lado, Twilight se encontraba buscando a la otra yegua que se encontraba en el spa, pero no la allaba. No fue hasta que una puerta se abrió, sacando una gran cantidad de vapor de esta.

\- Eso fue relajante – dijo la yegua unicornio azul de melena gris que salía de este. Llevaba una bata de baño y pantuflas blancas. Aloe/Twilight se dio cuenta de la yegua. Esa yegua volteo a ver a Twilight – Ya terminé mi baño de vapor. La gran y poderosa Trixie quiere un masaje de pies.

\- Si... claro.

Trixie fue hacia una silla en otro salón. Se quitó sus pantuflas y se sentó poniendo sus pies al frente. Twilight se quedó algo nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que actuaba sin su madre cerca.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Ven a hacer tu trabajo- reclamó Trixie.

Twilight respiro hondo y se acercó a dar el masaje a Trixie. Trixie empezó a sentir muy bien ese masaje.

\- Ah, se siente bien. Un masaje digno de Trixie.

Pero sin que Trixie lo viera venir, fue allí que le aplico presión en un punto de cada pie.

\- Agh ¿Que haces? - Trixie se empezó a sentir mareada.

\- Dándole su masaje señorita.

Twilight volvió a presionar. Le estaba aplicando presión a Trixie en puntos de presión específicos con la intención de dormirla, y estaba funcionado.

\- Deja a Trixie - dijo la unicornio cada vez más débil. Intento levantarse, pero estaba muy débil. Cada vez le iba ganando el sueño.

\- No se preocupe, aquí la cuidaremos muy bien – Twilight sonrió, mientras seguía pasando sus manos por los finos pies de Trixie – Solo relájese.

\- Starlight... - dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Twilight vio que Trixie había quedado dormida. Dejo sus piernas colgando a los lados de la silla y se paró para buscar a su madre, pero no tuvo que irse a ningún lado pues Chrysalis llego aun transformada en Lotus.

\- Ya la dormí mami.

\- Bien hecho linda. Ahora toca esperar.

-¿Mami, quien es la pony que esperamos?

-Una enemiga de mami.

Media hora después, una pony más entró al spa. Era una unicornio rosada de melena morada con mechones verdes. Llevaba una chaqueta morada, falda verde, y tennis celestes. La unicornio se sorprendió de que no encontrar a nadie allí. Solo vio cartel con forma de flecha que le indicaba por dónde ir.

\- Deben estar cortos de personal.

Fue al salón donde la deberían atender. Lo que llamo su atención fue su amiga Trixie, quien se encontraba con una bata de baño, durmiendo en una silla reclinable. Sus pies colgaban descalzos, pues sus pantuflas estaban en el suelo.

\- Trixie, te quedaste dormida otra vez – la agito para despertarla, pero no reaccionaba - ¿Trixie?

\- Hola Starlight Glimmer.

La unicornio reacciono al reconocer esa voz, y se volteó alterada, viendo a la reina de los changelings en persona justo frente a ella.

-¿Chrysalis?

-Qué bueno que me recuerdes. Tú arruinaste mis planes e hiciste que mis niños me traicionaran. Tuve que crear toda una nueva generación de Changelings, no fue nada fácil.

\- ¿Tú te llevaste a mis amigas? – preguntó Starlight furiosa.

-Por supuesto, así como también te llevaré a ti.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

Starlight furiosa encendió su cuerno, lista para pelear.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Chrysalis señalo a donde estaba Trixie durmiendo. Allí estaba Twilight, aun convertida en Lotus, sujetando un cuchillo cerca del cuello de Trixie.

\- ¡No Trixie!

\- Por el momento solo está tomando una siesta, pero podría empeorar si te resistes. Y no te molestes en pedir ayuda, todas aquí están durmiendo.

\- Por favor, no la lastimes - pidió Starlight.

\- Entonces inclínate ante mí y suplica por piedad

La unicornio por un momento pareció que iba a inclinarse, pero de un segundo para otro se giró rápidamente. Starlight disparo un fuerte rayo de su cuerno que tomo a Twilight por sorpresa. Le dio a la princesa Changeling mandándola contra la pared.

La unicornio lila intento usar un hechizo de teletranportacion para desaparecer con Trixie, pero de repente sintió como un aura mágica le sujetaba el cuerpo entero, inmovilizándola.

\- Nada mal - dijo Chrysalis levantando a Starlight a su altura.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya – digo Starlight resistiéndose.

\- Ya lo hice.

Chrysalis provoco una fuerte descarga eléctrica a Starlight que la hizo gritar con fuerza. Cuando Starlight quedo inconsciente, la soltó y la dejo en el suelo.

Chrysalis avanzo hacia Twilight, quien estaba adolorida en el suelo, apenas consiente. Estaba de nuevo como Changeling, con su vestido verde y sus sandalias de Lyra. Una de las sandalias se le cayó en el impacto.

-Debiste tener más cuidado.

\- Lo siento mami.

-Creo que no mereces esto.

Chrysalis le quito las sandalias de Lyra a Twilight, dejándola descalza. Twilight se entristeció por haber perdido su premio.

\- No... por favor.

\- Lo siento linda, pero debes aprender.

Chrysalis le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Twilight. La princesa sintió las botas de su madre en su estómago, sacándole el aire. Quedo con los ojos y boca abiertos. Chrysalis quito su bota del estómago de Twilight y dijo:

\- Ve a dormir linda, mami se encargará aquí

Twilight se desmayó, desplomándose de lado.

La reina acaricio a su hija noqueada. Le quito su vestido, dejándola desnuda. Le gustaba humillarla así. Chrysalis levanto a su hija sobre su hombro, dándole unas palmadas en su trasero.

\- Ay mi niña, eres ingenua, pero mami adora castigarte.

Acostó a Twilight en una silla reclinable al lado de la silla donde estaba Trixie inconsciente.

La reina abrió un portal, y por el entraron algunos machos changeling con armadura.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

\- Tu - señalo a un soldado - Lleva a la princesa a su habitación.

\- ¿Que le paso?

\- ¡Cállate y obedece! Esta castigada, así que pídele a una de tus hermanas que la cuide mientras tanto.

\- Como ordene.

Chrysalis a Twilight al soldado, quien la cargo con mucho cuidado en sus brazos, asegurándose que su cabeza no quedara colgando.

\- Yo llevare a esta - dijo señalando a Starlight en el suelo.

\- A esa me la llevo yo - dijo la reina levantándola sobre su hombro – llévate a esa – señalo a Trixie.

\- ¿Nos llevamos a las demás yeguas?

\- Si, síganme.

Llevo a sus soldados a la habitación de masajes, donde estaban las gemelas Aloe y Lotus. Ambas seguían en la misma postura en las que las dejo. Lotus estaba descalza, boca abajo con sus brazos colgando a los lados y una pierna igual. Aloe estaba boca arriba, aun con sus tacones puestos. Tenía sus piernas colgando a los lados de la mesa de masajes.

\- Jaja, llévenselas en las mesas. Y pónganlas en el mismo cuarto. No quisiera separar a las gemelas.

Los soldados se llevaron a las gemelas empujando las mesas de masaje rodantes.

Chrysalis luego guio a un soldado hacia donde estaba Cheerilee inconsciente, y este la levantó sobre su hombro, dejando lucir su enrome trasero.

\- Váyanse, iré pronto.

Todos los soldados se marcharon con las yeguas inconscientes, dejando a Chrysalis sola, con Starlight sobre su hombro. No podía evitar sonreír ante su presa.

\- Mírate, estas tan indefensa, completamente a mi merced.

Empezó a caminar en círculos, moviendo a la muñeca en su hombro, haciendo que sus brazos y piernas se movieran como péndulos.

\- Mi venganza marcha a la perfección - dijo Chrysalis a la inconsciente Starlight en su hombro - Vamos con tus amigas. Te espera una linda vitrina junto a ellas.

Chrysalis atravesó el portal con Starlight y este se cerró detrás de ellas, dejando el Spa de Ponyville completamente vacio.


	10. Lotus y Aloea

**Lotus y Aloe**

Era un nuevo día para Chrysalis, ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, teniendo puesto un vestido corto rojo que le llega solo hasta bajo de su trasero y tenía puesto también los tacones que eran de Lotus.

La changeling llega a su habitación de juegos para luego dirigirse a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban inconsciente las gemelas del spa, Lotus y Aloe, Chrysalis entraba al cuarto y las ve igual como las trajo los changeling o sea aún estaban en la mesa de masajes, Lotus estaba boca abajo con sus brazos colgando a los lados y una pierna igual, se podía ver un poco su tanga y Aloe estaba boca arriba con las piernas extendidas a los lados dejando ver su tanga y aún tenía sus tacones.

La changeling sonríe al ver tan hermosas yeguas, se acerca hacia las gemelas, con sus manos agarraba las mesas y las empieza a empujar para llevarlas a su habitación de juegos.

Al estar en dicho cuarto, estaciona las mesas a un lado de la losa de piedra, Chrysalis subía los brazos de Lotus y la pierna a la mesa para luego poner sus brazos, uno por sus piernas y el otro brazos, bajo los pechos de la terrestre, la cargaba haciendo que sus brazos estén pegados al cuerpo y la ponía en el lado izquierdo de la losa de piedra de forma delicada boca abajo pero agarraba el brazo derecho de la yegua para que se pusiera boca arriba y con los brazos y piernas juntas.

Chrysalis va ahora hacia Aloe, pone las piernas de la terrestre encima de la mesa para poder cargarla y la ponía al lado de su hermana boca arriba, la changeling las mira y sonríe al ver lo sexis que son estas yeguas.

Se empieza a quitarse el vestido para quedar completamente desnuda pero teniendo puesto solo los tacones de Lotus, dejaba su vestido en una de las mesas de masajes y las empuja para que queden pegadas a la pared para que no estorben mientras ella juega con ellas.

Chrysalis se pone frente a la losa mirando a las yeguas inconscientes pero luego mira con una sonrisa maliciosa a Lotus.

-en el spa, no podía desnudarte de una vez y jugar contigo pero ahora ya lo puedo hacer jeje-dijo Chrysalis acercándose a Lotus por un lado mientras miraba los pechos de la yegua que sobresalían de su blusa, ella agarra su blusa y lo rompe para los lados, dejando relucir los pechos de la yegua que salieron con un rebote, sin perder el tiempo, la changeling agarraba sus pechos, sintiendo en su palma los pezones de la yegua y los empieza a masajearlo, Lotus no reaccionaba-vaya, vaya, pero si la zorrita aún tiene los pezones duritos Jeje-

Con una mano seguía masajeando uno de los pechos de Lotus mientras con la otra le agarraba su falda y se la rompía de un jalón, dejando ver su tanga, ella miraba eso con una sonrisa y también le rompía la tanga, dejándola completamente desnuda, puso dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la yegua y se lo mete haciendo que Lotus se despertara con un gemido.

-jeje por fin te despiertas zorrita-dijo Chrysalis mirando a Lotus con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella estaba confundida y asustada al ver a Chrysalis desnuda encima suyo, pero da otro gran gemido al sentir como Chrysalis mete la mano en la vagina de Lotus-¿te gusta?-

-a-aléjate de mí-dijo Lotus aterrada, la terrestre quiso apartar a Chrysalis, así que intenta empujar a Chrysalis usando sus manos para que se quitara encima suyo pero la changeling no se esperó que la yegua le agarrara los pechos, eso hizo que se quitara un poco de Lotus, quedando sentada en el borde de la losa, sus pechos habían rebotado un poco, Lotus al ver su "oportunidad", se iba a levantar pero se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba a su lado-¡h-hermana!-empieza a moverla de sus hombros para que despertara-¡hermana, hermana, despierta por favor!-se empieza a asustarse al ver que no reaccionaba

-oh no te preocupes, tu querida hermana, está bien, solo creo que la pegue muy fuerte, supongo jeje-dijo Chrysalis agarrando a Lotus por detrás, abrazándola poniendo sus brazos bajo sus pechos, Lotus intentaba liberarse

-¡suéltame!-grita Lotus aterrada, intentando salir de ese abrazo pero Chrysalis es más fuerte que ella

-jeje ¿Por qué te soltaría? Si tú tienes un cuerpo muy sexy igual que el de tu hermana jeje-dijo Chrysalis pasando sus manos en los pechos de la yegua y los agarraba haciéndola gemir

-p-por favor, n-no nos haga daño-tartamudeaba asustada

-oh no seas tonta, no haré daño a unos cuerpos muy sexys jeje por cierto, dime ¿amas mucho a tu hermana?-pregunta Chrysalis sin dejar de abrazarla por detrás, Lotus como pudo, le responde tartamuda

-s-sí, la a-amo, es mi querida h-hermana-

-oh ya veo ¿Por qué no le das el amor de hermana que ella necesita? Si tú la amas tanto, dale todo el amor que ella necesita-menciona Chrysalis sonriendo maliciosa y el cuerno de su cabeza empezaba a brillar, Lotus un poco confundida, quiso preguntar pero antes de que lo hiciera, sintió el cuerno de Chrysalis en su cabeza, ella se había quedado quieta en el sitio y sus ojos empezaron a dar vueltas por unos segundos hasta que Chrysalis deja de brillar su cuerno haciendo que los ojos de la terrestre dejen de dar vueltas y ahora sus ojos los tiene verdes, Lotus estaba quieta en el sitio, arrodillada mirando al frente perdidamente, Chrysalis sonríe de forma malvada y pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la yegua, sintiendo las curvas hasta llegar a su trasero y se lo apretaba haciéndola gemir un poco pero aun así seguía quieta-jeje muy bien zorrita, creo que es hora de que le des amor a tu hermana-agrega Chrysalis mientras dejaba de abrazar a Lotus y se sentaba en la orilla de la losa con las piernas cruzadas, aun teniendo los tacones de Lotus

-sí, mi reina-dijo Lotus inexpresiva

-bueno, adelante, empieza por quitarle la ropa primero zorrita jeje-dijo Chrysalis

-sus deseos son ordenes, mi reina-dijo Lotus sin emoción, se ponía encima de la inconsciente Aloe y le empieza a romperle la blusa a la terrestre, revelando sus senos y le rompe también la falda junto con la tanga, dejándola completamente desnuda excepto que aún tiene puesto sus tacones, Chrysalis ve a Aloe con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora despiértala para después demostrarle lo mucho que la amas jeje-dijo Chrysalis riéndose un poco

-sí, mi reina-dijo Lotus, con sus manos agarraba los pezones de Aloe y los aprieta haciendo que la yegua despertara con un pequeño gemido

-¿q-que? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba Aloe desorientada mirando a los lados pero luego se fija en su hermana desnuda que estaba encima suyo-hermana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas desnuda? Y ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?-preguntaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa-¿Por qué me agarras mis p-pezones?-pregunta nuevamente nerviosa, Lotus no respondió, solo que sin previo aviso le da un beso profundo a los labios de Aloe, ella estaba paralizada e impactada, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la terrestre quería alejar a su hermana pero sentía como Lotus la besaba con pasión, poco a poco Aloe cierra sus ojos y le corresponde el beso, Chrysalis veía con una sonrisa de lujuria y se encontraba un poco excitada al verlas besándose

Las gemelas seguían besándose, sentían sus lenguas batallándose entre sí, Aloe abraza a su hermana, las dos tenían sus pechos aplastados entre si y se acariciaban sus cuerpos, Aloe tenia las piernas arriba mostrando sus tacones, Chrysalis al ver eso, se levanta para ir a un lado de las gemelas

-me quedo con tus hermosos tacones linda jeje-dijo Chrysalis quitándole los tacones a Aloe, dejándola descalza y se lo lleva poniéndolo cerca de la pared, luego dirige su vista otra vez a las gemelas, veía como se acariciaban, Aloe pasaba sus manos por las nalgas de Lotus y se los apretaba haciendo que ahogara un gemido por el beso-jeje creo que me uniré a las zorritas también jeje-la changeling se acerca a las gemelas, con sus manos se los mete en su vagina para luego sacar sus tentáculos y dio un pequeño gemido de placer por esa acción, con sus tentáculos agarraba a Lotus y a Aloe de la cadera haciendo que sus cuerpos estén juntas y las levanta, poniéndolas de pie, Aloe no había sentido eso, solo estaba perdidamente disfrutando el placer que le da su hermana, los senos de las gemelas seguían aplastadas entre sí.

-oh hermana… no sabes cuánto… te amo…-dijo Aloe entre besos, intentando respirar, Lotus no respondió, siguió acariciando el cuerpo de su hermana gemela y con una mano pasa por el estómago de Aloe hasta bajar a su vagina, metiendo sus dedos dentro haciéndola gemir mientras con la otra mano le agarraba uno de sus pechos, moviéndolos a un lado para que no estuviera aplastados y así apretar su pezón, haciendo que Aloe gimiera aún mas

Chrysalis se excitaba al verlas así, así que con uno de sus tentáculos, lo mete dentro de la vagina de Lotus haciendo que diera un gemido de placer y dolor pero aún seguía concentrada más en su hermana que cualquier cosa, la changeling se lo metió hasta el fondo mientras ella se acercaba atrás de Aloe y le agarraba sus dos nalgas, se los masajeaba y los apretaba.

-jeje vaya trasero que tienes, son muy hermosos igual que las de tu hermana, zorrita jeje-ella jugueteaba con el trasero de Aloe haciéndola gemir más que nunca igual que con el tentáculo a Lotus hasta que Chrysalis siente que Lotus se viene, así que saca el tentáculo de la vagina de Lotus y con eso, la terrestre se vino dando un gran gemido y seguía besando a Aloe como si nada mientras movía sus dedos dentro de su hermana haciendo que se excitara mucho y se vino poco a poco, Chrysalis sonríe al ver eso-jeje zorrita, detente-le ordena a Lotus y ella se detiene aun con sus labios junto a los de Aloe, con sus dedos dentro de su vagina y con su otra mano aun agarrando el pezón de su hermana, estaba como si estuviera paralizada pero Aloe seguía besándola aunque ella no le correspondía y le agarraba el trasero a su hermana pero seguía sin responder, la yegua se dio cuenta de eso, rompe el beso e intenta respirar para recuperar aire

-¿h-hermana? ¿Está bien?-pregunta Aloe muy sonrojada viendo a Lotus que aún tenía sus labios extendidos y ella no soltaba su pezón

-jeje claro que está bien, solo que el juego llegó a su fin por desgracia-dijo Chrysalis simulando tristeza y estaba detrás de Aloe, la yegua se dio cuenta por fin de Chrysalis y voltea un poco su cuerpo para verla, sorprendida y asustada

-¿q-quien e-eres tú?-pregunta temerosa Aloe, la changeling se acerca moviendo su cadera de forma sexual haciendo que la yegua se pusiera muy nerviosa y sin previo aviso, Chrysalis la abraza poniendo su cara en sus pechos

-shhh tranquila mi zorrita, no hay nada de que temer-Chrysalis le acariciaba su melena, Aloe se le quitaba el miedo por las caricias que le daba la changeling y se empezaba a relajarse-creo que es hora de que duermas mi niña zorrita jeje-Chrysalis besaba a Aloe dejándola sorprendida y al mismo tiempo hacia brillar su cuerno y los ojos de Lotus volvían a la normalidad, la yegua pestañeaba varias veces y estaba desorientada

-¿eh? ¿q-que pasó?-preguntaba Lotus pero siente que sostenía algo y ve que era un pezón, ella se sonrojaba pero se impacta al ver a quien le pertenece-¿h-hermana?-Aloe se voltea con los ojos entre cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa

-oh… hermana… fue divertido… hacer esto… contigo…-los ojos de Aloe se cerraban más y más, y sus piernas perdían fuerzas haciendo que se arrodillara y Lotus soltó el pezón de Aloe, estaba asustada y preocupada-… te amo… hermana…-y cae al suelo boca abajo con sus senos aplastados, Lotus aterrada, se arrodilla y mueve a su hermana de sus hombros

-h-hermana… h-hermanita… ¿Qué pasa? … ¡por favor respóndeme!-se empezó a aterrarse y voltea a Aloe poniéndola boca arriba, y empezó a agitar a su hermana haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran mucho-¡hermana, despierta por favor, hermana!-empezaba a salirle lágrimas de sus ojo, Chrysalis se acercaba a un lado de Lotus con una sonrisa perversa, la yegua se dio cuenta de la presencia de la changeling y la mira aterrada-¿¡q-que le hiciste a mi h-hermana!?-

-oh, no te preocupes, tu hermana está bien, solo que está profundamente dormida jeje-Chrysalis se arrodilla para mirar la mirada asustada de Lotus y con una mano le agarra la nuca de Lotus para que la vea fijamente-oye ¿Por qué no acompañas a tu hermana en el mundo de los sueños? Tú te sientes muy cansada por toda esa acción ¿no? Jeje-Chrysalis acercaba su cara a la de Lotus, la yegua no sabía qué hacer, su mente le decía huir pero su cuerpo no respondía y antes de que se diera cuenta, Chrysalis le daba un profundo beso en sus labios y luego rompía el beso, Lotus empezaba a sentir mucho sueño, sus ojos empezaban a entre cerrarse, lo único que vio fue a su hermana dormida, que tenía una sonrisa en su cara

-… te amo … hermana…-dicho eso, cae encima de Aloe boca abajo y con su trasero en alto, aún tenía una que otra lagrima rodando por sus mejillas, Chrysalis le daba ternura al ver a las gemelas dormida una encima de la otra

-bueno, es hora de bañarlas y ponerlas en un lugar muy cómodo jeje-dijo Chrysalis levantándose y con sus manos agarraba a Lotus de sus axilas para levantarla y ponerla en su hombro tocándole el trasero, y agarraba a Aloe de su cadera usando su tentáculo, levantándola, poniéndola en su otro hombro y rodea su trasero con su otro brazo para que no se caiga, hecho eso, empieza a caminar, saliendo de la habitación, para dirigirse al estanque y bañarlas, cuando llega al lugar, se mete en el estanque y deja a las gemelas en el agua, las pone juntas y las empieza a bañarlas, al ser dos yeguas y no una, le llevó un poco más de tiempo, bañar sus sexis cuerpos hasta que en un rato, termina y las saca del estanque, las pone de pie, recostadas a la pared de una forma de que no se cayeran, puso a Aloe de frente mostrando sus pechos y a Lotus de espalda mostrando su trasero, Chrysalis suspira-es doble de trabajo pero vale la pena jeje-

Después de secarlas, las carga en sus hombros nuevamente para llevarla a un lugar.

-jejeje bueno lindas, yo las pondré en un lugar especial para chicas sexis como ustedes y no tienen nada que ver con las portadoras jeje-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa maliciosa, camina hasta llegar a una sala con muchas cajas de cristal individuales, ella sigue caminando hasta estar frente a una caja de cristal un poco más ancho para que quepa dos personas, la changeling abre la caja y baja a Aloe primero para ponerla dentro de la caja en el lado derecho, ahora baja a Lotus poniéndola al lado de su hermana-listo mmmmmm espera-Chrysalis agarra la mano derecha de Aloe y la mano izquierda de Lotus, y las junta entre sí como si estuvieran tomadas de la mano-ahora sí, listo jeje-cierra la caja de cristal y se aleja un poco para verlas un poco mejor-mmmmm no solo obtuve un trofeo sino dos en uno jeje duerman bien mis zorritas jeje-se da la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar y dejando a las gemelas durmiendo para siempre


	11. Cheerilee

**Cheerilee**

Chrysalis estaba caminando en dirección a su habitación de juegos para jugar con la siguiente chica, la changeling estaba vestida con una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte de los pechos, dejando que se vean mucho, una falda ajustada que le llega casi a las rodillas, le resaltaba mucho su trasero, unos tacones altos y tenía una regla en la mano, además que se había hecho una cola de caballo en su melena.

Chrysalis había llegado a la habitación de juegos y fue directamente al cuarto donde dormía tranquilamente Cheerilee, la terrestre estaba de espalda en la cama, con su blusa roja y la tanga, era lo único que tenía, la changeling sonreía y fue hacia ella, ponía sus brazos en las piernas de la terrestre y en la parte de los brazos para poder cargarla en sus brazos, teniendo su cabeza cerca de sus pechos, salía del cuarto para ir a dejarla en la losa de piedra, la dejaba delicadamente y la veía dormir.

-qué bonita se ve durmiendo jeje-dijo Chrysalis mirándola con ternura, dejaba la regla en la esquina de la losa y con sus manos agarraba su blusa, y la rompía dejando en descubierto sus pechos medianos, así que sin más, con sus manos, agarraba los pezones de la terrestre y los apretaba pero no reaccionaba, eso la dejaba confundida, apretaba los pezones de la yegua, los estiraba, apretaba sus pechos, los movía y los chocaba con ellos pero nada-vaya, creo que fue muy potente la bebida jeje-

Chrysalis pensaba como despertarla, así que le ocurrió algo, ponía sus manos a un lado de Cheerilee y la movía para ponerla boca abajo, dejando que se vea resaltado su gran trasero, la changeling sonreía al ver esas nalgas, ponía sus manos para sentirlas, los apretaba y le quitaba la tanga de golpe, rompiéndola en el proceso, Chrysalis agarraba la regla que había dejado y miraba el trasero de la terrestre con malicia.

-en horas de clase ¡no se duerme!-exclama Chrysalis y le da un reglazo en la nalga derecha, fue tan fuerte que hizo que Cheerilee despertara gimiendo de dolor-ponte en cuatro, estamos en clases-dijo con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos, la yegua se levantaba para ponerse de rodillas, tenía una expresión de aterrada, miraba el lugar al no saber dónde estaba

-¿Q-qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?-preguntaba asustada Cheerilee y se tapaba con sus manos, sus pezones y su intimidad, ella no se daba cuenta que Chrysalis estaba detrás suyo con una sonrisa malvada

-¡no ignores a tu maestra!-le daba otro reglazo en su otra nalga haciendo que Cheerilee gimiera de dolor, se volteaba y veía a la changeling asustada, iba a levantarse para correr pero antes de que lo hiciera, la agarraba de su melena y la ponía contra la losa en cuatro-dije ¡en cuatro!-al ponerla así, le daba otro reglazo en sus dos nalgas haciendo que gimiera mucho más de dolor

-… ¿p-p-por qué me haces esto?...-pregunta Cheerilee teniendo lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos

-lo hago para disciplinarte, yo quiero que aprendas y salgas de aquí como toda una zorra, todas las zorras estarán orgullosas de ti-dijo Chrysalis moviendo la regla entre sus manos

-¿q-que? ¿Qué clase de aprendizaje es ese?-pregunta la terrestre confundida

-yo soy la maestra y yo soy la que hace las preguntas, así que a callar-le daba otro reglazo más en el trasero pero más fuerte de lo habitual haciendo que gritara de dolor-hablaras cuando yo te diga ¿entendido?-Cheerilee no decía nada, se quedaba llorando en silencio-he dicho ¿¡entendido!?-daba otro reglazo

-¡aaaaaahhhhh s-s-si e-entendido!-dijo Cheerilee sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su trasero

-di ¡si entendido maestra Chrysalis!-exclama Chrysalis dándole otro reglazo en su nalga

-¡s-s-s-si e-entendido maestra C-Chrysalis!-sollozaba Cheerilee

-te recomiendo que dejes de llorar o recibirás otro reglazo-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa maliciosa, moviendo su regla frente a ella, Cheerilee intentaba secarse sus lágrimas con sus brazos-esa es mi niña jeje-se acercaba a Cheerilee moviendo su cadera y sus pechos rebotaban queriendo salir de la camisa, se detenía frente a la yegua y se agachaba dejando ver mucho los pechos-muy bien alumna, espero que estés preparada para el examen sorpresa, si no lo pasas, terminaras en la basura ¿entiendes?-dijo con una sonrisa

-s-si maestra-dijo Cheerilee intentando resistir para no llorar

-jeje ok, prepárate-dijo Chrysalis, desde debajo de su falda, salía un tentáculo, la terrestre miraba eso sorprendida y asustada, sin previo aviso, el tentáculo va por debajo de la terrestre y se mete de golpe en su vagina haciendo que diera un grito de dolor-¡no grites, disfruta!-se ponía a un lado, aun con el tentáculo dentro de ella, penetrándola y le daba otro reglazo haciendo que diera otro grito-que te dije, te haré gritar pero de verdad-le empezaba a dar reglazos en sus nalgas haciendo que reboten y hace que la terrestre gritara más de dolor, dejaba de darle reglazo, Cheerilee estaba respirando de forma agitada, tenía la cara sudada, con la lengua afuera y aun sentía el tentáculo dentro-así está mucho mejor alumna jeje-

Metía mas el tentáculo hasta tocar el fondo haciendo que Cheerilee gimiera de placer, la changeling sonreía y acariciaba su nalga.

-jeje estas aprendiendo rápido, ahora a lo siguiente-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa maliciosa, debajo de su falda, salía otro tentáculo y se metía entre las nalgas de Cheerilee, precisamente en el hoyo haciendo que gimiera fuerte, los tentáculos estaban dentro de Cheerilee penetrándola como si no hubiera un mañana, la terrestre gemía y gemía sin parar-jeje ¿lo estas disfrutando mi alumna? jeje-

-…s-si maestra-dijo Cheerilee con los ojos perdidos al frente y con la lengua fuera, los tentáculos la penetraban más rápido hasta que Cheerilee se venía en la losa, la terrestre respiraba agitadamente, aun con la vista perdida, Chrysalis sonreía y sacaba los tentáculos para meterlo dentro suyo, miraba su regla y le daba otro reglazo en la nalga pero en vez de recibir un gemido de dolor, era uno de placer, así que siguió dándole reglazos haciendo que gimiera mucho hasta que se detenía, miraba su trasero rojos hasta parecía que han crecido por los hinchados que quedaron, dejaba la regla en la losa y se ponía frente a Cheerilee, con su mano derecha, lo ponía en su barbilla para que alzara la vista y la vista

-¿quieres saber la nota que sacaste?-pregunta Chrysalis con una sonrisa, Cheerilee solo asentía con la cabeza-jeje ok, sacaste una nota perfecta, felicidades, eres toda una zorra mi alumna estrella jeje-

-q-que bien-dijo Cheerilee de forma ida, Chrysalis veía que ya era el momento

-bueno mi alumna, es hora de tu graduación jeje estarás muy linda en la ceremonia jeje-dijo Chrysalis dándole un beso en los labios para luego separarse por un hilo de saliva, la terrestre empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta que cae en la losa dormida, Chrysalis sonreía mientras la acariciaba la cabeza, así que sin más, agarraba sus brazos para alzarla y de una forma, la puso en sus brazos manchando su ropa de maestra, se disponía a ir al estanque, al llegar ahí, se quitaba los tacones y se metía junto con Cheerilee, la empieza a bañarlas, la ropa de Chrysalis estaba mojaba, dejando ver sus pezones marcados en la camisa, limpiaba a la terrestre y más su trasero, se lo limpiaba bien y aprovechaba un poco para sentirlas, cuando estaba bañada, salía del estanque y la empieza a secarla, sobre todo las nalgas para que queden brillantes, iba a cargarla pero tenía la ropa mojada-será mejor que me lo quite, antes de que me resfríe-dijo Chrysalis

Se quitaba la camisa dejando ver sus pechos al aire y se quitaba la falda para quedar completamente desnuda, dejaba la ropa en el suelo, se ponía los tacones y levantaba a Cheerilee para cargarla en sus brazos para llevarla a la sala donde estaban las gemelas, al llegar dicha sala, se ponía frente a una caja de cristal, lo abría, como podía y dejaba a Cheerilee de pie en la caja pero de espalda mostrando su enorme trasero.

-ups, me equivoque jeje-dijo Chrysalis rascándose la nuca apenada-aunque no está mal-le daba una nalgada a la terrestre haciendo que rebotaran un poco-pero bueno, a ponerla como todas aunque seas mi alumna, no tendrás ese privilegio zorrita jeje-la sacaba agarrándola de sus axilas para volverla a poner pero de frente, mostrando sus medianos pechos y se veía resaltado lo voluptuosa que es, cerraba la caja para quedar un momento observándola-felicidades mi alumna zorrita, ya te graduaste jeje-dicho eso, se daba media vuelta y se marchaba moviendo su trasero, dejando a Cheerilee teniendo una feliz graduación


	12. Trixie

**Trixie**

En una noche en el castillo de Chrysalis, en la habitación que es de Twilight, ella aun seguía desnuda desde que Chrysalis la noqueo en el spa, estaba jugando en la cama con una de sus hermanas changeling, su hermana estaba boca abajo en la cama desnuda, mostrando el trasero, tenía un brazo fuera de la cama igual que sus piernas, estaba inconsciente y Twilight jugaba con los pies de la changeling.

-… estoy aburrida-dijo Twilight dando un pequeño bostezo, dejaba de jugar y se levantaba, caminaba a la puerta y lo abría lentamente para luego asomarse por la puerta-mami me castigó pero quiero jugar con alguien más, mi hermana es aburrida-sin decir nada más, salía por la puerta sin hacer ruido y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo desnuda, iba a un paso moderado pero a la vez prestaba atención alrededor para que no la pillen nadie

Twilight se detenía en seco al ver otra de sus hermanas vigilando el pasillo pero le estaba dando la espalda, la princesa se acercaba por detrás para noquearla con un golpe fuerte en la nuca, Twilight seguía caminando por el lugar, se encontraba con cada hermana changeling suya y las noqueaba de forma variadas, en el cuello, en la nuca, las estrangulaba y las dejaba en el suelo como dejando un rastro de changeling por el lugar, la princesa llegaba a la habitación de juegos de Chrysalis.

Twilight miraba la puerta y lo abría lentamente para asomarse, y ver que no había nadie.

-mami no está aquí-susurraba Twilight entrando a la habitación, caminaba observando el lugar, se dirigía a uno de los cuartos donde aún estaban dormidas dos yeguas más, abría una de las puerta para ver qué encima de la cama, estaba Trixie de espalda, solo con la bata de baño, estaba un poco abierta, dejando ver los lados de sus pechos-oh, eres tu-entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, se acercaba a la yegua y la observaba detenidamente, su cara, pechos hasta llegar a sus pies, no dejaba de mirar los pies de Trixie, se arrodillaba para poner sus manos a los pies para empezar a masajearlos-que suaves-

No dejaba de masajearlos, Trixie no reaccionaba por esa acción, Twilight dejaba los pies para subirse a la cama y ver a la cara aunque luego miraba los pechos que sobresalía de la bata, con sus manos agarraba los lados de la bata para abrirlo y revelar unos enormes pechos, la princesa estaba curiosa con una mano tocaba uno de los pecho, empujándola haciendo que rebotara para arriba y abajo, miraba ahora con atención a sus pezones, los movía con sus dedos hasta que las agarraba con las manos y los estiraba un poco para soltarlos, y hacer que rebotaran, por esa acción hizo que Trixie se despertara de golpe con un gemido.

-¿q-que sucede? ¿Dónde está la gran y poderosa Trixie?-se preguntaba Trixie mirando a los lados confundida, pero luego miraba a Twilight que estaba encima suyo-¿Qué? ¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿Puedes explicar a Trixie que significa esto? Y ¿Por qué destapaste mis grandes y poderosos pechos de Trixie? Estaban bien tapados-exclamaba Trixie un poco sonrojada, en vez de recibir una respuesta, Twilight agarraba con las manos los pechos de Trixie haciendo que gimiera-¡Twilight Sparkle, suelta los pechos de Trixie!-exclamaba enojada y sonrojada, intentando apartar a Twilight de ella, pero la princesa estaba bien sujeta de sus pechos, ella apretaba más fuerte los pechos haciendo que Trixie gimiera un poco más fuera-¡aparta tus sucia manos de los pechos de…!-antes de que dijera eso, Twilight apretaba con fuerza los pechos haciendo que Trixie diera un gran gemido para luego quedar noqueada, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, Twilight había apretado los puntos de presión que tenía en los pechos

-…-Twilight suelta uno de los pechos y le da una palmada en la mejilla de Trixie para que reaccione-…creo que es mejor que me la lleve a mi cuarto, así nos divertiremos mucho-dicho eso, agarraba los tobillos de Trixie para sacarla de la cama haciendo que cayera al suelo, sus pechos dieron unos grandes rebotes y la empezaba a arrastrarla por el suelo, Trixie tenía los brazos hacia arriba y la bata de baño se salía, dejando completamente desnuda a la unicornio, seguía arrastrándola por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando entraba con Trixie, veía su hermana aun noqueada en la cama, Twilight agarraba una pierna de la changeling para sacarla de la cama de golpe y se chocara con la pared, fue ahora por Trixie que la agarraba de los pechos para levantarla y que parezca que estuviera en pie para luego tirarla a su cama boca abajo, mostrando el trasero

La princesa volteaba a Trixie para que esté boca arriba con los pechos al aire, ponía sus manos en los pechos y las apretaba con fuerza haciendo que Trixie diera un gran gemido y además de que se despertara de golpe.

-¿q-que? ¿Qué pasó?-se preguntaba Trixie aturdida, pero luego veía a Twilight, agarrando los pechos, ella se sonrojaba-Twilight Sparkle, te dije que soltaras los pechos de Trixie-Twilight no los soltaba solo que empezaba a jugar con ellos moviéndolos por todas partes haciendo que Trixie gimiera-¡deja de hacer eso!-exclamaba sonrojada, intentaba apartarla con sus manos, Twilight veía eso y agarraba las manos para regresarla a la cama-oye ¡suelta a Trixie!-

Trixie intentaba forcejear, Twilight acercaba su cara, teniéndolo un poco cerca la cara de Trixie, la unicornio la miraba enojada, pero Twilight la miraba curiosa e inocente, quería acercarse más, pero sin querer, le daba un duro cabezazo a Trixie en toda la frente, noqueándola otra vez.

-auch…-Twilight se sobaba con una mano su frente, miraba a Trixie-jeje eres divertida-iba hacia atrás para luego mirar, la vagina de Trixie, lo veía con curiosidad, lo empezaba a tocar con su mano para luego meter sus dedos dentro haciendo que Trixie se despertara de nuevo con un gemido

-¿¡qué haces!?-gritaba enojada, se quería levantarse, pero de improvisto, Twilight agarraba con la otra mano, uno de los pechos de Trixie para empujarla y se quedara acostada, lo apretaba haciendo que gimiera más Trixie-¡Twilight Sparkle … detente…!-la mano de Twilight entraba más en la vagina hasta tenerla y tocar todo dentro de ella haciendo que diera más gemidos que nunca, además que apretaba uno de los enormes pechos haciendo que empezara a salir leche del pezón, la princesa vio eso y su estómago empezó a rugir

-tengo hambre-dijo Twilight, como podía sin sacar la mano de su vagina, ponía su boca en el pezón de Trixie y lo empezaba a chupar haciendo que no parara de gemir por nada en el mundo

-Twilight… basta…-la princesa seguía moviendo su mano dentro haciendo que Trixie sintiera que se vendría en cualquier momento hasta que ya no podía aguantar y manchaba la cama, sacaba su mano de la vagina, sin dejar de chupar el pezón de Trixie, con la mano toda pegajosa, agarraba el otro pecho y lo apretaba para así meterlo en su boca, y chupar dos pezones para que saliera más y más leche

Estuvo un rato largo, tomando leche de Trixie, se había quedado noqueado ya que sin querer golpeó a la unicornio para que no "hablara mucho", seguía así hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abría.

-hija ¿sabes dónde fue…?-preguntaba Chrysalis que estaba vestida con una capa, un sostén de estrellas y una tanga también de estrellar con un sombrero maga, y botas de estrellar-olvídalo, ya la encontré-la reina miraba eso fastidiada de que Twilight jugara con su juguete sin permiso, se acercaba a la cama-entonces Twilight ¿te gusta más leche de la unicornio que la mía?-preguntaba Chrysalis con seriedad y tenía los brazos cruzados, Twilight dejaba de chupar y miraba a la changeling

-hola mami, tenía hambre y tenía a esta juguete, su leche es muy buena pero no tanto como la tuya mami-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa inocente, Chrysalis miraba eso con ternura

-que tierna es mi niña-Chrysalis acercaba a Twilight para abrazarla y antes de que la princesa dijera algo, la golpeaba fuerte en el estómago y le daba un zape en la cabeza haciendo que cayera duramente al suelo noqueada boca abajo mostrando su trasero, la reina suspiraba algo fastidiada-nunca juegues con los juguetes de mami linda-levantaba a Twilight y la tiraba a la cama, quedando con su trasero en la cara de Trixie, la changeling halaba uno de los brazos de la unicornio tirándola al suelo-… bueno, que desperdicio, yo ni pude tocarla-ponía sus brazos debajo de Trixie para cargarla y observaba sus pechos-aunque debo admitir que tiene unos buenos pechos pero no tanto como los míos jeje-ponía la cabeza de Trixie cerca de su pecho y salía de la habitación dejando a Twilight inconsciente en la cama

Chrysalis iba caminando en dirección al estanque, pero en el camino Trixie despertaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué pasó? … ¿Dónde está Trixie ahora?-preguntaba Trixie atontada

-shhhh tranquila mi maga, descansa ya tuviste mucha diversión-Chrysalis le daba un beso en los labios, Trixie no hacía nada, solo saboreaba esos labios hasta que rompe el beso y empezaba a tener sueño-buenas noches maga jeje-la unicornio quedó profundamente dormida, llegaba al estanque y ponía a Trixie en el agua, Chrysalis se quitaba lo que tenía puesto-lástima que no pude usar esto-dijo con tristeza quitándose la tango y quedándose completamente desnuda para meterse en el estanque

Bañaba a Trixie todo el cuerpo y aprovechaba de agarrarle los enormes pechos de la unicornios para sentirlos, y juguetear un poco, después de un rato, salía del agua con Trixie en brazos, dejando todo colgada y tenía los pechos tapándole la cara a Trixie, la empezaba a secarla, especialmente sus pechos.

Luego la llevaba a la habitación donde estaban los trofeos de las gemelas y Cheerilee. Se paraba frente a una caja de cristal, lo abría y metía a Trixie dentro, Chrysalis cerraba la caja y se alejaba un poco, para admirarla y veía sus enormes pechos.

-jejeje tengo otra tetona en mi colección jeje-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa maliciosa, se daba la vuelta y se marchaba-solo me queda una juguete más jeje ella sentirá toda mi venganza-dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos desnuda


	13. Starlight Glimmer

**Starlight Glimmer**

Era otra nueva mañana para Chrysalis, pero esta vez, la reina se levantaba contenta de la cama y se vestía poniendo un vestido largo verde, se veía mucho sus pechos en la parte de arriba y se ponía tacones altos para luego salir de la habitación y caminar directo a su cuarto de juegos ya que ese día, por fin obtendrá su venganza contra la unicornio.

Chrysalis había entrado a su habitación e iba al cuarto donde estaba Starlight, entraba para ver a la unicornio rosada que estaba boca arriba y aun llevaba una chaqueta morada, falda verde, y tenis celestes, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama.

-jeje te ves tan linda dormidita jeje-dijo Chrysalis para luego ir por la unicornio y cargarla en sus brazos como una princesa, dejaba todo colgando y salía de la habitación para caminar hacia la losa de piedra-jeje tengo un juego muy especial para ti, te haré pagar por todo lo que hiciste jeje-dijo con una sonrisa malvada, cuando llegaba a la losa, la tiraba haciendo que cayera duramente en la losa de espalda, despertándola de golpe

-¡aaaaahhhh!-Starlight daba un grito de dolor, intentaba levantarse, pero la reina inmovilizaba su cuerpo con su magia para que no se moviera, la unicornio no sabía que pasaba, estaba aturdida mirando a los lados-¿q-que pasa?-preguntaba asustada hasta que veía a Chrysalis-n-no…-intentaba liberarse-¿¡d-déjame ir!?-gritaba Starlight desesperada

-jeje porque te dejaría ir jeje será muy divertido hacerte pagar por todo jeje-se reía Chrysalis con malicia, Starlight la miraba aterrada

-¿q-que harás c-conmigo?-preguntaba Starlight intentando no mostrase asustada, pero no funcionaba

-jeje ¿no te lo dije? Jugaré contigo, mucho más que a las otras jeje-dijo Chrysalis sonriendo de forma perversa mientras se acercaba a Starlight-debes sentirte afortunada jeje-

-…n-no, por favor-suplicaba Starlight asustada

-jeje tus suplicas no van a servir de nada-dijo Chrysalis, ponía sus manos en la chaqueta para romperla de golpe, dejando libre sus pechos haciendo que Starlight se sonrojara mucho y antes que dijera algo, la reina también le rompió la falda, dejándola solo con los tenis

-¿q-que haces?-Starlight estaba roja por la vergüenza de estar desnuda

-jeje es mejor que no tengas ropa ni zapatos-dijo Chrysalis quitándole los tenis de Starlight y los tiraba por ahí, dejando a la unicornio descalza-muy bien por qué no te relajes y dejes que mami te haga sufrir ¿te parece?-sonreía de forma perversa haciendo que Starlight tenga un mal presentimiento

-n-no, espera-Starlight intentaba liberarse pero no podía y su magia estaba inhabilitado, Chrysalis electrocutaba a la unicornio con su magia-¡aaaaahhhh!-daba un grito de dolor, su cuerpo temblaba hasta que la reina dejaba de electrocutarla, Starlight sentía su cuerpo temblar un poco por la electricidad

-jeje que te parece si te doy una tunda por ser una niño tan mala-dijo Chrysalis levitando a Starlight para ponerla en la losa de pie y que se vea bien su trasero, la changeling caminaba meneando su cadera para agarrar uno de los tenis de la unicornio que estaba en el suelo y se regresaba con Starlight-esto va a doler más a mí que a ti, pero esto te dolerá más a ti jeje-dijo Chrysalis alzando el zapato y le daba con fuerza a una de las nalgas de Starlight haciendo que gritara de dolor, la changeling continuaba dándole con el tenis a las nalgas de la unicornio con fuerza por un buen rato hasta que se detenía y arrojaba el zapato por ahí, veía con una sonrisa el trasero rojo de Starlight hasta estaba hinchado-ay que lastima, ya no podrás sentarte por uno o dos años jeje-de repente, Chrysalis dejó de inmovilizar a Starlight haciendo que se caiga de la losa y cayera de cara al suelo

-AGH-Starlight aun sentía las descargas y el trasero muy adolorido, intentaba levantarse, pero Chrysalis la agarraba de la melena para que se pusiera de pie y la vea directamente a la cara de la reina

-jeje ¿Qué pasa linda? ¿No puedes dormir? Yo te ayudo-dijo Chrysalis apretando los pechos de Starlight de forma fuerte haciendo que diera un gran grito entre dolor y placer para caer inconsciente con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, la changeling usaba otra vez su magia para levitarla y llevarla contra pared, con las piernas muy separadas y los brazos pegados a su cuerpo

Chrysalis con una sonrisa, se quitaba el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo, quedándose con solo tacones, metía su mano en su vagina, dando un gemido de placer para luego sacar los tentáculos de su interior, movía los tentáculos para que estén uno cerca de la vagina de Starlight y el otro enrollando uno de los pechos de Starlight.

-despierta linda, no es hora de dormir todavía-dijo Chrysalis apretando su pecho con su tentáculo con fuerza para hacerla despertar de golpe con un gemido, estaba desconcertada, pero al ver a la changeling, sentía miedo-jejeje vamos a ver qué tal estas dentro jeje-dicho eso, metía el tentáculo dentro de su vagina de un golpe haciendo que diera un grito de dolor, empezaba a penetrarla con rapidez y fuerza

-b-basta… b-basta p-por f-favor…-Starlight sentía un dolor tremendo por como la penetraba y lloraba de dolor, Chrysalis sonreía perversa y daba más rápido dentro de la unicornio haciendo que gritara más de dolor

-jeje creo que esto no es suficiente-despegaba a Starlight de la pared para que su tentáculo vaya por detrás pasando por una de sus nalgas y metiéndose entre las nalgas-se necesita más estimulación ¿verdad? Jeje-de golpe metía el otro tentáculo, en el otro hueco haciendo que diera un grito la unicornio

Ahora la penetraba por los dos huecos de forma rápida y con fuerza, Starlight no dejaba de gritar entre placer y dolor, llevaba como un rato hasta que la unicornio se venía por dos lados, saliéndole mucho y también algo de sangre. La unicornio estaba con la mirada perdida, se habían quedado ronca por tanto gritar y sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar.

-creo que ya está jeje-dijo Chrysalis sacando los tentáculos y levitaba a Starlight hacia la losa, pero lo desactivaba haciendo que cayera boca abajo en la losa duramente, la unicornio tenia raspones, moretones y le sangraba la nariz, la changeling se acercaba a la losa, agarraba la melena de la unicornio para alzarla y que se pusiera de rodillas-esto es lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo ¿oíste linda?-la reina levitaba con su magia, la chaqueta rota de Starlight para limpiarle la nariz por la sangre que tenía y lo tiraba al suelo-creo que ya fue mucho castigo para ti, quería matarte pero eres muy linda para morir jeje-la changeling acariciaba una de las nalgas de Starlight con su otra mano-así que bueno, duerme linda, te reunirás con tus amigas jeje-dicho eso, besaba a Starlight en los labios de forma apasionada para luego separarse por un hilo de saliva, la unicornio empezaba a cerrar sus perdidos ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida-muy bien, te bañaré y te curaré esas heridas jeje-la agarraba de las axilas para cargarla y ponerla en su hombro derecho

Chrysalis salía desnuda de la habitación con Starlight para dirigirse al estanque, cuando llegó se quitaba los tacones que aun traía para meterse dentro junto con la unicornio y empezaba a bañarla de forma delicada, y usaba magia para curarle los moretones que traía, llevaba un buen rato en el estanque hasta que Starlight quedó completamente bañada y libre de cualquier herida, como si nunca fue agredida, salía del agua cargando a la unicornio para secarla bien por todo el cuerpo.

Después de eso, caminaba por los pasillos cargando en brazos a Starlight con la cabeza en su pecho, entraba en la habitación donde estaban las vitrinas de las portadoras de la armonía, caminaba hasta quedar frente a una caja de cristal vacía, los abría y metía a Starlight para luego cerrarla, se alejaba un poco para contemplarla.

-jeje por fin te tengo Starlight, después de lo que me hiciste, tuve misericordia de no matarte jeje-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa maliciosa, daba la vuelta para marcharse del lugar-ya tengo a las portadoras, a Twilight como hija y a la unicornio que hizo que mis hijos me traicionaran jeje-caminaba por el pasillo-creo que es hora de ir por los tres trofeos mayores jeje mi venganza estará completa cuando las tengan Princesas jeje-se reía de forma perversa hasta que se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo


End file.
